Harén
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: En el lejano y exótico reino de Arabia con sus jeques y sus harenes, se orquesta una importante reunión entre los doce hombres mas importantes de Arabia y su Sultan. *yaoi**harenes de PH,Hetalia,Gravitation,SS,HP,YGO,KKM y Vampire Knigth*
1. Prologo

**Harén**

**Resumen:** En el lejano y exótico reino de Arabia con sus jeques y sus harenes, se orquesta una importante reunión entre los doce hombres mas importantes de Arabia y su Sultan. Cada uno con una historia propia cada uno con su propio harén, sus propios secretos y sus propias vidas.

(Este fic incluye harenes de los animes de, **Trinity Blood, Pandora Hearts, Hetalia, Bleach, Gravitation, Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Yugioh, Kyo Kara Maou y Vampire Knight **de momento en cuanto a los personajes no los puse a todos ^^)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si lo fueran seguro seria rica XD

**Notas del fanfic: **Desde ya os digo esto es un universo alterno no es nesesario que ahiga leido o visto todos los animes que salen para entenderlo creo que lo entenderan perfestamente aun cuando ahiga dos o tres animes que no conoscais de los que salen ^^

**Prologo**

-Escuche que te trajiste un nuevo presente de tu viaje a Inglaterra-le comentó un alto y delgado hombre de corto cabello blanco, ojos rojos y sonrisa zorruna a otro igual de alto que él, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y postura imponente.

Ambos hombres no eran otros que el jeque del desierto Ichimaru Gin y el castaño no era otro que el jeque de los jeques el sultán Sousuke Aizen el líder de los 12 jeques del desierto.

-Los chismes vuelan rápido en el desierto-arqueó una ceja Aizen divertido.

-Un poco-sonrió Gin divertido también sin parecer avergonzado en lo mas mínimo-me contarás?-le preguntó directamente.

-No es nada solo un pequeño presente que la reina Inglesa tuvo a bien entregarme para mi harén a favor de estrechar lazos con oriente. Uno de sus medios hermanos me parece que es.-le explicó Aizen a su viejo amigo.

-Y es guapo?-le preguntó Gin con curiosidad en sus ojos rojizos.

-Me lo pareció -admitió el sultán-pero sólo he visto un retrato del joven-le confesó-además sólo se trata de política Gin-le recordó.

-Por política llego mi Shiro Chan a mí-le recordó Gin. Toshiro Hitsugaya había llegado al harén de Gin por razones de política y para asegurar la paz entre tribus del desierto, y el más joven del harén del zorro era también uno de sus favoritos y uno de sus 4 esposos principales.

-Eres un pervertido Gin. Qué edad tiene Toshiro ahora… 14? … 12 cuando llego a ti?-le preguntó Aizen arqueando una ceja.

-Correcto -admitió Gin con su zorruna y divertida sonrisa en los labios.-Pero no hablamos de mi Shiro Chan si no de tu principito inglés. Cuándo te lo traen?-preguntó el zorro.

-Se supone que su barco llegará al puerto la semana que entra-le respondió Aizen divertido, a casi nadie le permitía tomarse tantas confianzas pero Gin era especial, era su mejor amigo y habían crecido juntos, de ahí que le permitiera tanta confianzas.

-Una semana antes de la reunión de los 12 jeques-dijo pensativo enfocando su mente en la reunión de los 12. Aizen asintió. -Estarán todos presente este año?-preguntó Gin, casi siempre por algún motivo u otro, uno o dos jeques no podían presentarse por diferentes asuntos en sus tierras y tenían que enviar un emisario a pesar de la gran importancia de la reunión.

-Si todos ya confirmaron que no tienen contratiempos que les impidan asistir a la reunión de este año-le informó Aizen. En la reunión de los 12 jeques, éstos exponían ante su rey los informes de sus respetivos territorios, sus peticiones para éstos y posibles soluciones para problemas o conflictos que pudiera haber en sus tierras. Y todas esas típicas cosas de estado, política y economía.

-Yo vendré con algunos de mis chicos-le anuncio Gin para darle una nota mas pícara y divertida a la conversación.

-No serás el único-le aseguró Aizen sonriendo de medio lado. Otros jeques también le habían anunciado que venían con parte de sus harenes.

-Será una reunión mas divertida que la del año pasado si estamos los doce-aposto Gin.

-Yo no apostaría lo contrario-asintió el sultán con una sonrisa paciente y serena.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bleach **

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo miembro al harem**

Ichigo Kurosaki miró desde la cubierta del barco la costa a la que se acercaban inexorablemente y con ella el final de la mayor parte de sus libertades.

Su media hermana la reina de Inglaterra le había entregado al harén de un sultán árabe. "Por el bien de Inglaterra" le había dicho su media hermana. Ichigo suspiró.

-Por el bien de Inglaterra- repitió y se frotó sus brazos cuando una brisa helada revolvió sus cabellos del color de las naranjas.

Justo en ese momento sintió unas manos grandes y amables ponerle una pesada y elegante capa de viaje sobre los hombros.

-Gracias Chad-le dijo Ichigo sin mirarlo, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que a su lado tenia a Yasutora Sado, su fiel guardaespaldas y mayordomo. Chad era un hombre alto, fuerte y moreno, un mestizo de madre esclava y padre de abolengo, un Lord. Chad había contado con la suerte de que su padre le amara a su modo, y a su forma se hubiese hecho cargo de él, dándole estudios y asegurándole desde joven servir en la casa Kurosaki como algo más que un simple esclavo. La casa Kurosaki estaba muy bien ubicada pues en esa casa el antiguo rey había engendrado a uno de sus bastardos con la hija de los señores y el rey siempre se encargaba de cuidar bien de sus bastardos. Ichigo el hijo bastardo del mismo rey y Chad hijo bastardo de un Lord habían sido más que jefe y sirviente, amigos. Chad le había servido personalmente a Ichigo desde la más tierna infancia.

Chad admiraba mucho la valentía de su señor. A pesar de ser el hijo bastardo de un rey, Ichigo no aspiraba al trono, el quería ser un pintor y la verdad tenía mucho talento y talento del bueno y su arte era tan hermoso como él mismo. Ichigo con sus hermosos cabellos naranjas atados con un listón negro la mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos como el chocolate, su piel clara y suave como la porcelana y su figura alta y esbelta, era inteligente y amable y el pueblo lo quería por eso mismo la víbora que tenía por media hermana y que se hacía llamar a si misma reina de Inglaterra había aprovechado la excusa de una alianza para deshacerse de él porque para ella, Ichigo representaba un peligro para su trono.

Y al hacer eso, al relegarlo a ser uno más dentro de un harén con el pretexto de que era por el bien de Inglaterra, había acabado con el sueño de Ichigo de ser pintor, por que eso era lo que éste anhelaba con toda su alma. Y Chad lo lamentaba por su señor, por que Ichigo era el único y mejor amigo que en su vida había tenido.

A él no se le permitiría estar en el harén para cuidar de su señor como siempre había hecho, en el harén solo podían estar sus miembros las sirvientas de estos y los eunucos, Chad no era ni una sirvienta ni un eunuco, solo se le permitiría permanecer tres meses en el palacio árabe para asegurarse de que Ichigo estaba bien y luego tendría que volver a la mansión Kurosaki y sabía que la reina sólo había pedido esto por que lo contrario la habría hecho quedar mal ante su pueblo.

Ichigo permaneció en la cubierta del barco mientras todo el equipaje era desembarcado saboreando con ansias sus últimos momentos de libertad.

-Mi señor es hora de bajar-le dijo Chad respetuosamente.

Ichigo suspiró mirando el mar una última vez, fijando su vista en dirección donde debía estar su amada Inglaterra al otro lado del mar.

-Si Chad- asintió Ichigo y al fin se movió bajando la pasarela. Abajo ya le esperaba un séquito del palacio enviado por el sultán -bonito detalle…- no pudo evitar decir ácidamente pero sólo Chad lo escuchó y éste no lo reprendió, Ichigo había sido muy valiente desde que la decisión de la reina se le había comunicado, no se había quejado ni una sola vez, ya era hora de que lo hiciera, pensaba el sirviente.

Ichigo estaba listo para cabalgar pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no lo haría, una sirvienta le esperaba, señalándole el carruaje cubierto que habían traído y con un velo entre sus manos. Ichigo sintió que le salía casi humo por las orejas, Chad pensó que su señor estallaría ahí mismo, pero Ichigo se comportó como el hijo de un rey que era y sólo tomo el velo en sus manos sin ponérselo agradeciéndole fríamente y subiendo al carruaje como se esperaba de él, Chad iba a subir con él como siempre hacía, pero se lo impidieron y le señalaron un hermoso caballo alazán que habían traído para que él pudiera montar y lo entendió sin palabras, en esa cultura no estaba bien que un hombre entero fuera en el carruaje con un doncel solo, suspiró y montó a caballo ubicándolo junto al carruaje… puede que no pudiera montar con su señor, pero hasta que no llegaran a ese maldito palacio no lo separarían de el.

La sirvienta subió con Ichigo al carruaje y comenzó a hablarle en árabe pero Ichigo estaba demasiado cansado emocionalmente como para que le importara un rábano lo que ésta decía.

-Por favor silencio-le ordenó en su natal inglés, la sirvienta no debió entenderle pero debió suponer que el inglés no sabia árabe por lo que calló y solo le señaló el velo, pero Ichigo la ignoró haciéndole una seña que indicaba después y se recostó hacia atrás. Un harén a sus 16 años, esa no hubiese sido jamás la vida que hubiese esperado.

El viaje a palacio fue para Ichigo mas corto de lo que hubiese deseado, al detenerse sonrió cuando vio que era Chad quien abría la puerta y le ofrecía la mano para bajar, Ichigo así lo hizo, ignorando el velo que dejo en el asiento para escándalo de la pobre sirvienta que empezó a hablar en árabe rápidamente sin ser escuchada. Al bajar Ichigo quedo un momento sin aliento viendo el impresionante palacio delante de el, este palacio no tenia absolutamente nada que envidiarle al castillo Ingles, incluso Ichigo se atrevería a aventurar que este palacio era mas ostentoso y rico, pero no importaba si estaba completamente recubierto en oro, este sitio era su nueva prisión, se estremeció y contuvo el impulso de tomar la mano de Chad para sentirse seguro, no quería que la pobre sirvienta muriera de un ataque al corazón y tenia la impresión de que esta lo haría si el tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo.

Otra sirvienta se les acerco e intercambio un par de palabras con la histérica que había acompañado a Ichigo, esta debió decirle que no se podía comunicar con el, que el joven no entendía el árabe, por que esta nueva sirvienta se dirigió a Ichigo en ingles.

-Bienvenido mi señor- le dijo a Ichigo con una reverencia. Ichigo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza mirándola -usted debe ser mi Lord Ichigo Kurosaki verdad?- le pregunto Ichigo asintió -y usted Yasutora Sado su mayordomo?- pregunto al hombre sonrojándose era muy guapo el sirviente mestizo Chad asintió en dirección a ella caballerosamente. -Por favor acompáñenme dentro del palacio- les pidió y los dirigió por los pasillos hacia el Harem, cada paso hacia este lugar hacia sentir a Ichigo mas pesado y mas desganado con deseos de nunca llegar, pero inevitablemente llegaron a unas puertas inmensas de oro hermosamente talladas. -Lo siento mi señor pero usted no puede pasar- le dijo a Chad avergonzado Chad que ya sabia esto asintió y le hizo una reverencia a Ichigo a pesar de que ya se habían abrazado en el barco como amigos una ultima vez, a Ichigo le dolió no poderse despedir con un abrazo de su mejor amigo y señor en ese momento. -Laila le guiara a las habitaciones que le han sido preparadas en el área de servicio- le dijo la sirvienta de nombre Sora que era la que hablaba inglés.

-Si no le importa me gustaría esperar aquí en el pasillo- le pidió Chad -hasta que usted me informe que mi señor esta instalado- le solicito.

-Eso tomara tiempo- le advirtió Sora amablemente.

-Sabré esperar- prometió Chad. Sora lo pensó pero no vio nada malo en esto y asintió.

-Mi señor- le indico a Ichigo que la siguiera al momento de tocar las enormes puertas de oro que se abrieron jaladas por dos eunucos para darles paso, Ichigo siguió a Sora a dentro y cuando la puerta se cerro tras de el sintió un estremecimiento y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de huir. Caminaron por los hermosos pasillos ricamente decorados hasta una peculiar puerta de estilo marroquí que atravesaron y al atravesarla, Ichigo noto que eso debía ser una especie de dispensario.

-Lo trajiste Sora, vaya ya veo que es un presente muy hermoso- dijo la voz amable de una mujer que sobresalto a Ichigo. Esta mujer era alta, con un largísimo cabello negro atado en una larga trenza y unos profundos y amables ojos negros, era muy hermosa, alta, esbelta con dos grandes pechonalidades y un rostro terso y fresco. -Permítame presentarme soy Unohana Retsu la segunda Kadin del sultán y he sido asignada a darle la bienvenida- le explico la mujer.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- se presento el pelirrojo con una corta reverencia.

-Me lo imagine joven- le sonrió -puedes llamarme Unohana como todo el mundo, ahora seremos compañeros de Harén, bienvenido- le sonrió tratando de ser amable aunque para Ichigo fue casi como ser sentenciado. -Entiendo que estés nervioso- le dijo la amable mujer -yo también lo estaba y mucho cuando llegue- le confeso -Pero tenemos un buen amo y el sultán es muy atento con todos aquí nunca estamos mucho tiempo alejados de su cama-le trataba de animar con una sonrisa picara pero solo hacia palidecer mas a Ichigo el prefería al mentado sultán bien lejos de su cama.-bueno que te parece si hablamos un poco mas hasta que llegue el momento de iniciar las pruebas?-le pregunto amigablemente.

-Pruebas? Que pruebas?-pregunto Ichigo nervioso.

-No te asustes solo son pruebas de rigor y costumbre yo estaré contigo-le prometió tranquilizadoramente a un nada tranquilo Ichigo que no obstante trago saliva y asintió.-Uhmm cuanto sabes de harenes?-le pregunto para distraerlo.

-No mucho-confeso Ichigo.

-Quieres que te cuente un poco?-le pregunto.

-Eh bueno esta bien supongo-dijo Ichigo mejor saber a que atenerse.

-Empezamos con la jerarquía?-le pregunto Unohana amigablemente. Ichigo asintió algo distraído no le importaba mucho por donde empezaran.-Bien pues el primer escalón que es donde tu ahora mismo estas es el de Concubino u odalisca, son donceles y doncellas que aun no han llamado la atención del sultán- le explicó -el segundo escalón son los Gozde, mujeres y hombres que han llamado ya la atención del amo pero no han sido aun llamados para pasar una noche con el. Luego siguen las Ikbals, estos se dividen en dos. Los primeros Ikbals son los que ya han sido llamados a su lecho los segundos son los Ikbals favoritos aquellos que son llamados con mucha frecuencia al lecho del sultán- le instruyo -y por ultimo el escalón mas alto somos nosotras las Kadines, las esposas y esposos oficiales del sultán, que por otro lado solo pueden haber cuatro- le contó sonriente.

-Oh entonces tú eres esposa del sultán-dijo Ichigo.

-Su segunda esposa o a instancias la primera es solo que aun no le he dado un hijo varón la primera o el primer Kadin tiene que darle un hijo varón antes de llegar a ese rango. El sultán puede tener cuatro pero asta ahora solo a tenido tres. Yo, Hirako Shinji y Byakuya Kuchiki los tres solo le hemos podido dar hijas a nuestro señor-le dijo con cierta nota de tristeza-nuestro amo ama a sus hijas pero necesita un heredero-suspiro pero luego le volvió a sonreír-para subir de una Ikbal favorita a una Kadin antes hay que darle un hijo al sultán-le contó-ninguna o ninguno puede aspirar a ser un Kadin sin antes dar un hijo-le contó.-mas no todo aquel que le de un hijo será un Kadin algunos solo se quedan como Ikbals favoritos o simples Ikbals-le contó.-a ti que te gustaría ser? Apuesto que un Kadin-le dijo divertida-tal vez tu seas el enviado de Ala para darle un varón a nuestro señor-le guiño un ojo mientras Ichigo palidecía.

-Sinceramente prefiero no ser ninguno y volver a mi casa-dijo Ichigo pálido. Unohana tomo sus manos amigablemente.

-Yo me sentía igual cuando llegué aquí y ahora nunca dejaría este lugar a ti te pasara igual-le aseguro.

-Lo dudo-dijo el joven abatido y Unohana le sonrió comprensiva.

-Bueno mejor te sigo contando, el harén es llevado por la madre de nuestro sultán ella nos asigna los sirvientes, las habitaciones y casi todo… también los castigos-le advirtió-claro que son escasos solemos portarnos bien por aquí-le sonrió.-Oh y hablando de ella aquí esta-dijo Unohana levantándose Ichigo la imito y vieron a la hermosa mujer algo mayor que se les acercaba.-Lilian sama-le hizo una reverencia Unohana que Ichigo se apresuro a imitar, la mujer quien tenia expresión severa inclino su hermosa cabeza un poco a modo de saludo.

-es este el joven Kurosaki?-pregunto Lilian a Unohana que asintió.-Bien estamos listos para empezar la comprobación medica?-pregunto.

-Ya casi lo estábamos un segundo y averiguare si ya podemos-dijo Unohana y se apresuro a ir donde el medico eunuco del harem.-Si mi señora ya podemos comenzar-le dijo Unohana a los pocos minutos. Lilian asintió acercándose.-

-Desnúdate joven-le ordenó a Ichigo que se sonrojo la mujer al notarlo suspiro-podría ser tu madre así que no te avergüences-le dijo-pero ve detrás del biombo a hacerlo-le indico señalándole un panel que le daría algo de privacidad al joven. Ichigo se metió ahí temblando y se sobresalto cuando Unohana lo siguió.

-Toma cúbrete con esto-le entrego una bata suelta de algodón blanco. Ichigo la tomo con una mirada de agradecimiento y Unohana volvió a salir. Una vez solo se desnudo por completo y se puso la bata saliendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Le ordenaron sentarse le revisaron los dientes le soltaron su largo cabello revisando que no hubiese cogido piojos en el barco y lo auscultaron completamente, se dejo sin protestar algo incomodo pero Unohana estaba al lado de el con sonrisa amable tranquilizándole.

-Súbase- ordeno el medico eunuco, trayendo una bandeja de plata con utensilios médicos, entre ellas un dilatador uterino Rectal, que era un aparato de 2 cm. de ancho por 20 cm. de largo para raspar las paredes del recto.. Hasta el útero del doncel... También un especulo rectal Collin de mediano y pequeño tamaño, hechos en plata eran parecidas al pico de un ave y se abría lentamente en el recto para distenderlo y poder auscultarlo, así mismo tenia Espéculo rectal de cusco tamaño virgen , frío y metálico en el cual se sostenía el primero aferraba los testículos mientras le hacían las pruebas, un histometro de Hims una pinza de casi 40 cm. de largo mas su ancho era de apenas cinco milímetros, un juego de dilatadores de 11 piezas de plata, un pelvímetro mas parecido aterradoramente a una tijera abierta con las puntas hacia afuera, además una pinza Shumasher para biopsia rectal... una tijera delgada de 20 cm. curva para poderse introducir por el ano

-Que... que me harán?-pregunto Ichigo asustado al ver todos los artículos en la bandeja medica... es que acaso pensaban torturarlo?

-Vamos a cerciorarnos de que seas virgen como tu reina prometió-le dijo Lilian simplemente e Ichigo palideció.

-Es un examen de rutina- dijo el medico sacando el especulo rectal- con esto abriremos un poco el ano y sostendremos los testículos... aplicaremos la prueba con el Histometro de Hims... solo atravesará levemente el recto..-

-No ustedes pretende desvirgarme con esos artículos-dijo Ichigo pálido negándose a subir a la mesa.

-mide cinco milímetros...- le dijo mirándolo serio - súbase joven.. No dolerá-

-Olvídenlo no me tocaran-se negó Ichigo una cosa era haber aguantado que le esculcaran a ver si tenia piojos y que le hubiese revisado los dientes como un caballo pero no se abriría ahí de piernas para todo el mundo para que le metieran algo por el ano.

El medico soltó el instrumento para ponerlo sobre los cabestrillos de la camilla..

-Niño coopera o tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza-le aseguro Lilian.

-Entonces inténtelo señora por que yo daré batalla-juro Ichigo. Lilian frunció el seño ningún niño lo retaría de esa forma. Miro a uno de los médicos castrados.

-Llama a los eunucos-le ordeno y cuando seis eunucos grandes y negros y suficientemente armados como para pararle los pelos a cualquiera entraron con el medico Ichigo salto fuera de la cama.

-No se acerquen a mí-les grito.

-Agarren a ese insolente-ordeno Lilian. Los eunucos se arrojaron a por el, Ichigo los trato de esquivar pero uno lo alcanzó a agarrar por lo que Ichigo lo mordió lográndose soltar, luego tomo la bandeja metálica donde estaban los instrumentos médicos y con esta misma le pego a otro de los eunucos y empujando a Lilian corrió fuera de ahí sus pies descalzo, su cabello anaranjado flotando detrás de el como un manto y solo la batita blanca cubriéndolo, corrió con toda sus fuerzas hacia las puertas del harén al único lugar en que se sentía seguro, hacia Chad su único amigo en ese lugar. Chad había dicho que estaría en el pasillo, los eunucos que guardaban las puertas quedaron en shock al ver al nuevo corriendo en esas fachas y con esa cara de desesperación trataron de agarrarlo pero Ichigo era un joven hábil y se desembarazó de ambos ágilmente era un buen luchador así que los golpeo y alzó la barra transversal que atrancaba la puerta jalando una de estas con toda las fuerzas que le daba la desesperación sobre todo por que los eunucos corrían hacia el cuando logro abrirla apenas un poco se escabullo por ella.

-Chad!- grito con desesperación, su alto guardián y mayordomo que esperaba en una barra se sobresalto al ver a Ichigo y corrió hacia el, Ichigo se arrojo a sus brazos.

-Ayúdame Chad ayúdame-le rogó con desesperación. Chad lo recibió en sus brazos y se apresuro a quitarse su chaqueta para cubrir a su señor y darle mas decencia, desenvaino sus espadas cuando los eunucos le alcanzaron y les amenazó con ellas mientras Ichigo se escondía detrás de el aferrándose a su camisa, los eunucos sacaron sus espadas también e Ichigo grito con desesperación.

-NO tema mi señor, hasta mi ultima gota de sangre es de usted y mientras tenga vida estos tipos no le lastimaran-le juro Chad firme dispuesto a atacar, uno de los eunucos ataco con su espada, Chad respondió, Ichigo volvió a gritar siempre detrás de su guardián retrocediendo pues Chad se batía hacia atrás en retirada por la cantidad de adversarios que enfrentaba con sus dos espadas.-Corra mi señor, corra-le indico Chad sabiendo que lo superaban en numero pero el le daría a su señor tiempo a correr así fuera con su propia vida. Ichigo temblaba, se volteo pero al tratar de correr choco con un pecho ancho y fuerte, las manos del dueño de este pecho le agarraron evitando que se fuera de culo al suelo.

-Que sucede aquí?-exigió saber el hombre, Ichigo levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia el hombre un hombre alto castaño y muy guapo que le miro asombrado y toco su rostro.

-Quien eres?-le pregunto el hombro.

-Ayúdeme por favor ayúdeme-le pidió Ichigo, los eunucos se habían arrojado al suelo en una reverencia, Chad espadas en mano no entendía nada parado aun entre los eunucos ahora postrados y su señor.

-Que te sucede?-le pregunto el hombre en voz suave.

-Ellos me están asiendo cosas humillantes no quiero volver ahí quiero volver a mi hogar-le suplico.

-Quien es?-exigió saber a Lilian que salía del harén con paso firme escoltada por dos eunucos.

-Un salvaje hijo mío un salvaje esa reina inglesa os ha engañado, ese joven será bello pero es un salvaje… me ha empujado-dijo la mujer furiosa e Ichigo entendió en ese momento que ante si tenia al sultán, al mismo hombre al que le habían entregado, asustado se soltó de el y se escondió detrás de Chad siempre firme y fiel defendiendo a su señor.

Sousuke Aizen, sultán de Arabia miro al joven oculto detrás del que suponía su guardaespaldas y mayordomo ingles y a su madre.

-Alguien me explica que paso?-pregunto con su propia guardia a un paso detrás de el.

-Que ese joven no es virgen-aseguro Lilian.

-Eso no es cierto mi señora, mi señor es puro-juro Chad sin poderse contener de defender a Ichigo.

-Por que se negó entonces a hacerse las pruebas?-pregunto la mujer con firmeza.

-Por que son humillantes querían tocarme ver en mi sin darme privacidad-se defendió Ichigo lloroso y tembloroso sin soltar a Chad el único amigo para el en ese ambiente hostil.

Entre los argumentos de su madre y de un lloroso Ichigo, Aizen se pudo hacer una idea de lo que sucedía. Era hermoso, ese joven le había dejado sin aliento cuando lo miro con sus ojitos de chocolate llenos de lagrimas y su rostro asustado, todo ese cabello anaranjado suelto y revuelto era hermoso y aquella capa obviamente de su guardaespaldas pues le quedaba grande, le hacia ver adorable.

-Joven baje sus espadas-le ordeno Aizen a Chad.

-Le ruego me perdone su majestad mi espada nunca se blandiría por mi voluntad contra usted, pero no puedo permitir que dañen a mi señor-le dijo Chad.

-Y nadie le hará daño-le juro Aizen y Chad bajo sus espadas después de un segundo de duda.-Ichigo… puedo llamarte así?-le pregunto Aizen al joven dejando a todos en shock, el sultán nunca pedía nada, era el sultán… tenia lo que quería cuando quería y ya. Ichigo aun dudoso asintió.-Bien entiendes que esas pruebas son necesarias, que hay que hacerlas?-le pregunto. Ichigo casi se echo a llorar de nuevo y asintió.

-Pero… son muy humillantes su majestad…-dijo tembloroso-no quiero que todos me vean, ellos me miraban todos como si fuera un animal de circo o algo así.-dijo sonrojado mientras todos contenían el aliento, ese joven estaba rompiendo todas las reglas en solo segundos, nadie hablaba frente al sultán sin su autorización.

-Lo se que tal si entonces las hace solo el doctor?-le pregunto.

-Pero yo no lo conozco… no es mi doctor-dijo Ichigo.

-Insolente-dijo Lilian escandalizada, el sultán era amable con el y este se atrevía a protestar… si fuera por ella, ya lo abría mandado a azotar. Pero Aizen la hizo callar con un gesto de su mano.

-Bien pero conoces a ese joven contigo verdad?-le pregunto señalando a Chad. Ichigo asintió aun asomadito por un lado de Chad casi oculto detrás de este.

-Es mi mayordomo y mi mejor amigo-dijo inocentemente. Aizen sonrió divertido.

-Y si el esta presente?-le pregunto y todos se escandalizaron pero nadie dijo nada no querían que el sultán se enfadara y el sultán era duro con sus castigos eso era bien sabido, era justo pero estricto por lo que no entendían por que actuaba así con este joven que al parecer le había hechizado con su belleza inglesa.

-Pero ellos dijeron que el no podía entrar al harén.

-Y no puede, pero si a mi me da la gana entrara-sonrió Aizen.-Claro que no vera nada, entrara con los ojos vendados pero podrá darte la mano-le propuso. Ichigo dudo pero al final sonrió ligeramente dejando al sultán sin aliento, si le había parecido hermoso así asustado, sonriente aun lo era mas.

-De acuerdo su majestad-asintió Ichigo.

-Dado que un desconocido entrara yo también tendré que estar-le dijo a Ichigo. El pelirrojo volvió a dudar pero el sultán había sido amable con el así que asintió.

El sultán hizo un gesto y los eunucos se pusieron en pie, uno vendó a Chad que ya había envainado este se dejo y lo dirigieron dentro Ichigo camino con ellos cubierto con la chaqueta de Chad de vuelta a la habitación de la que había huido. Aizen ordeno imperiosamente a todos que se quedaran fuera incluso a sus guardias, solo pasaron el doctor, Ichigo y el vendado Chad claro además de Aizen. Ichigo suspiro y estremeciéndose se trepo a la camilla dejando poner sus pies en los cabestrillos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretado la mano de un segado Chad, mientras el doctor procedía a hacer la revisión provocando que lagrimas se deslizaran de los ojos serrados de Ichigo. Aizen no pudo evitar echar una mirada, lo que la ropa escondía era tan hermoso como lo que la ropa mostraba.

Alzo la ropa hasta los muslos dejando ver las hermosas piernas.. Saco el aparato de plata, el especulo rectal abriendo las nalguitas y el otro apretando un poco los testículos para que no estorbaran... el medico se sentó… empezando a dilatar el especulo rectal, aquel aparato lastimaba las paredes del doncel virgen, y eso que solo le había dilatado dos centímetros

Ichigo apretó con fuerza la mano de Chad, le dolía lo que el medico le hacia a su cuerpo y se le hacia humillante tener que soportar eso, pero sintió el apretón que Chad le devolvió a su mano y eso lo reconfortó.

Se puso los guantes ahora si y procedió a usar el mas largo raspando el recto y el ano.. Sintió que el pobre muchacho se tensaba por el dolor... y un pequeño hilito de sangre... sin quitarle la virginidad

- Listo señor- dijo sacando los aparatos y limpiando al muchacho-Virgen-asintió el doctor mientras Ichigo abría sus ojos de nuevo y se cubría con una sabana.

-Sora-llamo Aizen a la sirvienta-escolta al joven Yasutora fuera-le ordeno Aizen. Ichigo no quería dejar ir a su amigo pero entendía que no podía presionar mas así que se despidió con voz suave de este y dejo que se lo llevaran mientras los demás volvían a entrar a la habitación y le era informado a Lilian que el joven seguía incasto, Unohana se acercó a este luego de hacerle una reverencia a su esposo que beso su mano.

-Unohana-llamo a su esposa que tocaba el cabello de Ichigo tranquilizándolo, esta levanto su rostro y miro a su rey atenta.

-Si mi señor?-pregunto sumisa.

-Quiero que te encargues personalmente de la educación de este Gozde-le ordeno Aizen sobresaltando a todos y saliendo sin que le importara retirándose del harén.

-Que paso?-pregunto Ichigo sin entender nada.

-Recuerdas lo que te conté de la jerarquía del harén?-le pregunto Unohana saliendo de su estupor Ichigo asintió.-Pues acabas de dejar de ser un concubino, has saltado el primer escalón has llamado la atención del sultán.

Ichigo palideció.

-Pero… yo no quiero acostarme con el-dijo asustado.

-Niño se un poco mas agradecido… tienes mucha suerte-le aseguro Unohana.  
**  
Continuara…**

Jerarquía del harén:

Concubina u odalisca-mujeres que aun no han llamado la atención del amo.

Gozde-Mujer que ha llamado la atención del amo pero que aun no ha sido llamada a una noche de sexo.

Ikbals-Las mujeres que han sido llamadas a su presencia ya.

Kadines-las esposas oficiales.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bleach **

**Capitulo 2: El zorro del desierto**

-Gracias Uryu no se qué haría sin tu ayuda-sonrió Toshiro envolviendo en su mantita a su único hijo el pequeño Ginian el primer varoncito seme de Gin.

-No es nada tengo experiencia-le sonrió Uryu uno de los Ikbals del jeque Gin Ichimaru. Toshiro Hitsugaya era el Kadin principal del señor y también el más joven del harén dado que solo tenía 14 años y su bebe ya cumplía el año. Un niño fuerte y sano el orgullo del jeque del desierto y mano derecha del sultán.

-Todos ustedes son de mucha ayuda-sonrió Toshiro con suavidad.

-Todos nosotros estamos felices de lo que significa este niño. Nuestro señor tiene un heredero gracias a ti Toshiro-le sonrió Uryu. Para Toshiro no había sido fácil tener al pequeño Ginan todo lo contrario había sido muy complicado dado su juventud y que el hermoso peliblanco era pequeño, casi como un muñequito, pero Toshiro era la joya de su señor y Gin había necesitado al menos un hijo para poderlo hacer un Kadin que este niño hubiese resultado un varoncito un semesito era un milagro de Ala que había permitido a Gin convertir a su adorado niño a su adorada joya de nieve en su esposo principal.

-Shiro chan-la alegre voz no era de otra que de la segunda esposa oficial de Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku una mujer hermosa alta y pechugona.

-Matsumoto-se las arreglo Toshiro para sostener a su hijo cuando la entusiasta mujer lo aplasto casi literalmente contra su voluminoso par de pechos.

-ya estás listo para el viaje? Que emoción - sonrió contenta la mujer-Gin nos ha mandado todos estos días regalos para el viaje-dijo alegre.

-Si lo sabemos Rangiku deja respirar a Shiro-rio Uryu separando a la entusiasta mujer del kadin principal. -Y si ya casi todo está listo para irnos. Estaba en duda que Kira pudiera viajar por su embarazo pero el doctor dijo que podía así que viene-le conto Uryu.

-Como te las arreglas para enterarte de todo tan rápido Uryu?-se quejo Matsumoto con un puchero.

-Tengo mis trucos-sonrió Uryu sin decir más riendo cuando vio a shiro hacer un puchero como Matsumoto.

-hmm que bien que los encuentro-los tres aludidos se sobresaltaron al ver a la madre de Gin y quien manejaba el harén - Toshiro Gin te quiere ver esta noche-le dijo la aun hermosa mujer.

-hai mama-sonrió Toshiro asintiendo.-Chicos podri...

-Claro que cuidaremos de Gin-gin - sonrió Matsumoto arrebatándole al bebe sin dejarle terminar de hablar-tu concéntrate en nuestro señor-rio picara.

-Matsumoto-la regaño Toshiro divertido en el fondo.

-Uryu podrías ir con Kira al parecer a estado con nauseas y sintiéndose indispuesto me gustaría que alguien estuviera con él en todo momento-le dijo la señora.

-Claro mama-se levanto de inmediato Uryu. La señora no era su madre solo lo era de Gin pero todos la respetaban mucho y la trataban con el apelativo de madre que tenía muy bien ganado.

-8-8-8-

Toshiro vestía como un autentico bailarín del vientre la delicada tela de algodón delicado cubría apenas su cuerpo, se veía muy sensual, Hisagi y Renji dos de sus compañeros Ikbals habían peinado su cabello poniendo cadenitas de oro en este. La ropa se la habían elegido la picara Matsumoto y la descarada Yoruichi y aunque aun se sonrojaba el pequeño peliblanco cubierto de velos no podía negar que el efecto era devastador se veía genial.

Toco la puerta tres veces.

-Pasa-escucho la voz de Gin. Su eunuco se quedo fuera mientras Toshiro entraba y se postraba en el suelo asiendo una reverencia.

-levántate Shiro chan-se acerco Gin ayudándolo a levantar tomándolo de la cintura aun pequeña a pesar del embarazo-te he dicho que en privado cuando estemos solos no tienes que hacer eso-le dijo tomándolo de la barbilla suavemente y levantándole el rostro para besarlo-te vez divino esta noche-le aseguro el ojirojo.

-Que quiere esta noche mi señor de mi?-le pregunto Shiro con una sonrisa le encantaba estar con el jeque con su esposo.

-Pasar mi tiempo libre contigo.-le dijo Gin guiándolo hacia dentro de sus habitaciones privadas.

-mi señor quiere que baile para él?-e pregunto Toshiro tímidamente y Gin sonrió divertido con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Me encantaría-le aseguro soltándolo y poniendo música antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Toshiro sonrió al escuchar la música empezándose a mover primero tímidamente y a medida que avanzaba la música y esta se metía más en su cuerpo más rápido mas entusiasmado. Y Gin, Gin lo miraba ensimismado encantado, Toshiro era divino mientras su cuerpo se moví al ritmo de la música Gin sentía como su propio cuerpo tomaba vida listo para poseer al mas pequeño.

-basta-dijo el jeque con la voz ronca y Toshiro dio una última vueltecita sobre sus pies antes de parar y mirarlo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración acelerada.

-Ven aquí pequeño travieso mi cuerpo necesita sentir tu traviesa boquita en una muy necesitada parte de mi anatomía-le dijo con voz ronca. Toshiro no lo necesito oír dos veces mientras gateaba hasta su señor y esposo buscando su hombría que metió a su boquita de forma experta nadie pensaría que en esa boquita tan pequeña cabria toda la longitud del zorro del desierto. Los dedos de gin se cerraron en el cabello del peliblanco más joven con un gemido de placer.

-Oh shiro Chan divino eres divino-gimió el zorro envistiendo esa boquita que era suya solo suya.-basta ponte en cuatro necesito entrar en ti-le dijo Gin a Toshiro que gimió de gusto al sacarse el miembro de la boca y hacer ademan de ponerse en cuatro en el suelo pero Gin no se lo permitió tirándolo a la cama el suelo era muy bajo para su amado niño. Ahí lo hizo ponerse en cuatro y con sus dedos tanteo la entrada que empezó a penetrar para estirar asiendo gemir al peliblanco que movía su delicioso culito buscando más penetración más profundidad y cuando gin lo considero listo saco sus dedos para sustituirlos por su miembro.

-Gin-Grito Toshiro al sentirse literalmente empalado por el enorme miembro del zorro.

-Oh Shiro aun eres tan pequeño tan cerrado... aprietas mi pene tan divino-gimió el zorro asiendo al más joven morder la almohada para ahogar de algún modo sus gemidos

Gin lo masturbo mientras se movía con fuerza dentro de este hasta que Shiro no pudo mas corriéndose en la mano del zorro apretando el miembro de este dentro de su culito y provocando que Gin se corriera con un gemido ronco dentro de el mientras le mordía el cuello marcándolo.

-Gin - volvió a gemir Toshiro al sentirse lleno por este. Permanecieron así un buen rato con el zorro dentro de Toshiro antes de que este se moviera saliendo y del culito de Toshiro saliera una pequeña cascadita de semen. El zorro se dejo caer al lado de Shiro y lo arrastro asía si para que el más joven recostara su cabeza en el torso fuerte y amplio del mayor el zorro le acaricio la espalda mientras sentía los deditos del mas pequeño jugando por su pecho.

-Te han gustado los regalos que te he enviado para el viaje?-le pregunto Gin.

-me han encantado a mí y a los demás del harén que vamos estamos muy entusiasmados-sonrió Toshiro sinceramente. Gin asintió satisfecho

-Y Ginan como se ha portado?

-Muy bien-le aseguro con orgullo.

-Bien quiero que mañana temprano lo traigan y que por la tarde organicen un almuerzo con todos mis hijos-le dijo-quiero compartir con todas mis niñas y con mi niño antes del viaje-le dijo gin.

Toshiro asintió.

-se lo diré a mama para organizarlo todo-aseguro Toshiro asiendo ademan de levantarse pero gin lo detuvo.

-no aun no-negó el zorro-duerme conmigo esta noche-le dijo gin y Toshiro sonrió besándolo.

-nada me haría más feliz. - asintió. Había llegado ahí una vez con miedo y resignación pero ahora nunca cambiaria su vida ahí con sus compañeros del harén los niños y Gin.

-8-8-8-

-Samia-detuvo Renji a su hija-no le jales el cabello a tu hermana-la regaño mientras se inclinaba a arreglar el vestidito de la hija de Hisagi y besándole la mejilla.-no le hagas mucho caso a tu hermana-le sonrió mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia Hisagi que salía ya arreglado para la visita de Gin.

-¿ya están todos los niños arreglados?-pregunto Nanao aun arreglándose el cabello al ver Renji y a Hisagi platicando.

-Creo que aún faltan las gemelas de Lisa-le dijo Renji.

-Bien entonces muévanse a ayudarla-les sonrió nanao cerrando sus ojitos y los dos hombres se estremecieron saliendo corriendo de inmediato a buscar a Lisa para ayudarla.

-Nanao Chan a veces puede ser escalofriante-respiro de nuevo Hisagi cuando salieron de la vista de la mujer.

-Si-asintió Renji de acuerdo entrando a las habitaciones de Lisa en el harén para ayudarla pero ahí encontraron a Soi Fong y a Yoruichi que ya se les habían adelantado ayudando a Lisa con las niñas que ya estaban listas.

-Gin ya llego-les anuncio Uryu asomando su respingosa y bonita nariz por la puerta. -Vamos al patio apurémonos que van a servir la merienda-les dijo mientras todos ya listos se apresuraban a bajar con los niños para almorzar con el jeque, su señor y el amor de todos.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight**

**Capitulo 3: De camino a la reunión**

-Zero sinceramente estas insoportable-le dijo Ichiru a su hermano gemelo y principal Kadin del Haren del jeque Kaname entornando los ojos.

-No estoy insoportable-protesto Zero.

-No lo dudes-añadió Aidou entornando los ojos como Ichiru. Zero fulmino al rubio Ikbals y a su gemelo el segundo Kadin del harén antes de bufar.

-Bueno está bien si puede que el calor me tenga algo irritado - admitió.

-Hasta que lo admites-suspiro Yuki acomodándose mejor sobre los almohadones dentro de la caravana donde se transportaban los miembros del harén.

-¿Tu también?-le pregunto Zero a su amiga otra de las Ikbals del harén mas nueva fulminándola con la mirada

-Paz, Zero-rio Ruka ante el irritado esposo principal, ella era la tercera esposa. Zero apreto los labios pero termino por suspirar.

-Lo siento no quiero amargarles el viaje a todos.-se disculpo después de un rato.

-Está bien Zero-le tranquilo Seiren la cuarta esposa-es normal es la primera vez que te separas de tu pequeño Akatsuki durante tanto tiempo pero estará bien cuidado por mama en el harén-le tranquilizo refiriéndose a la mama de Kaname, que había quedado al cuidado del infante, el primer hijo seme de Zero.

-Lo sé no dudo que este bien cuidado pero lo extraño, además el calor del desierto me molesta un poco y...

-Y en resumen como todos quieres que llegamos de una vez al palacio del sultán para la reunión de los jeques y podernos refrescar como dios manda-completo Ichiru por su hermano con una sonrisa. Zero suspiro pero asintió.

-Venga ayer Kaname dijo que no faltaba mucho de viaje pronto estaremos ahí-le dijo Seiren.

-Hai recuerda que la caravana va un poco más lento por que carga con nosotros-le recordó Ruka.

-Agradezcamos que nuestro Jeque no decidirá traer a los niños porque si no si que iríamos lento-añadió Yuki. Y aunque los cuatro esposos principales extrañaban a sus crías tenían que asestar que lo que decía la más joven era cierto.

Al anochecer la caravana paro y montaron una tienda en pleno desierto para que los concubinos pudieran bajar a reunirse a cenar con el Jeque y también para que pudieran cenar cómodo sin el trajín de la caravana.

Pronto les sirvieron la cena al jeque y a sus concubinos que se reunieron alrededor de el para comer. Kaname los beso uno por uno, demorándose un poco más en Zero su Kadin principal.

-¿Como llevan el viaje?-les pregunto el jeque atentamente.

-Sin problemas-mintió descaradamente Zero sacándole una sonrisita a sus compañeros que asintieron.

-Seguramente mañana en la tarde ya estaremos llegando-les dijo Kaname para alivio de sus chicos que respiraron con alegría por el hecho.-os tengo demasiado consentido un par de días en el desierto y ya extrañáis las comodidades del palacio-rio Kaname de ellos al darse cuenta.

-Esposo-protesto Ruka asiendo reír al jeque más fuerte.

-Esposo, nada, nada, baila para mi Ruka y tu Ichiru adoro verlos bailar-les ordeno Kaname a los dos que sonrieron y se apresuraron a levantarse para obedecer mientras detrás de las cortinas de la tienda se empezaba a escuchar música como si hubiese sido una orden-te mandaría a ti también a bailar pero deseo alimentarte en mi regazo-le dijo Kaname a Zero que sonrió sentándose en el regazo del jeque de inmediato.

Cuando la cena termino Kaname quedo un rato hablando con todos le gustaba que su harén se llevara también tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que su Harén era pequeño comparado con otros pero él no tenía que lidiar con conspiraciones y demás drama de la mayoría de los harenes y le alegraba no estaba para eso.

-Me disculparan si os solicito a mi hermosa Yuki y a Zero que se queden esta noche verdad?-les pregunto Kaname con una sonrisa. Los otros sonrieron pícaro y se despidieron con un beso de su jeque para irse a dormir solo quedando Yuki y Zero en la tienda principal con Kaname. Kaname se quito el ghutrah de la cabeza dejando caer sus cabellos castaños libremente de la restricción.-vengan aquí-les ordeno y así se apresuraron a hacerlo, dejando Yuki a Zero primero. Este recibió un beso en sus labios del sultán y luego lo recibió la castaña.

-Desnúdense-les ordeno Kaname-regálenme con la visión de vuestros cuerpos y subid al lecho os tengo una larga noche preparada-les aseguro Kaname a su obediente esposo y su obediente concubina que se apresuraron a obedecer mientras el jeque se quitaba su túnica.

Una vez desnuda Yuki se apresuro a meterse en el lecho tapándose sus pechos con sus manos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Kaname le sonrió uniéndose a ella en el lecho y tendiéndole su mano a Zero que se apresuro a tomarla y dejarse jalar por el sultán al lecho de pieles dispuesto en el suelo entre cojines.

-No te avergüences de tu desnudes frente a Zero, Yuki-le ordeno quitando sus manos con suavidad pero firmeza del área que cubrían-Zero es mi esposo principal Yuki es como yo y no debes avergonzarte-le ordeno. -ven Zero bésala-le ordeno a su primer esposo que obedeció-y no deberás avergonzarte Yuki, pues teniendo mi permiso es como si me besaras a mí y además lo hacéis solo para el deleite de mis ojos-le indico Kaname a la Ikbals que se dejo mansamente.

-Ven aquí Zero-le ordeno Kaname a su Kadin que dejo los labios de la chica para ir por los mucho mas apetecible de su marido enredándose en un apasionado y largo beso... si no dudaba que esa sería una larga y placentera noche y que la mayor parte del viaje del día siguiente se lo pasaría descansando.

**Continuara...**

Notas finales:

Chalina-ghutrah

Bueno aquí el harén de Kaname de Vampire Knigth. El próximo harén que le sigue es el de Abel de Trinity Blood ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Trinity Blood**

**Capitulo 4: El imprudente Jeque**

-Por dios Abel con cuidado-le solicito Hugue de Watteau a su muy embarazado Jeque. Abel le saco la lengua ignorándolo.

Hugue rubio y alto como era, era americano había viajado a Arabia y había quedado prendado de Abel nada más verlo, Abel un doncelito hermoso, único hijo del jeque regente de las tierras desérticas que Hugue visitaba. El joven estaba a punto de heredar al ser el único doncel de su Papa dado que en esa tribu en especial era una de las pocas donde quienes heredaban eran los donceles para asegurarse de que la línea siguiera pura. Abel ya estaba casado, con Caín Nightroad un Ingles que se veía sumamente enamorado del pequeño jeque y con Petro Orcini, un árabe de buena familia de unas de las familias más importantes de esa área.

Además de eso contaba con un esposo doncelito Ion Fortuna. El único doncelito de sus esposos pues era más que obvio que Caín y Petro eran dos semes completos, que caminaban junto al peliblanco jeque que yacía cubierto por velos y oro y reía de la mano de su esposo más joven mientras elegían oro en el mercado para él y para Ion.

Pero nada más poner sus ojos en Abel, Hugue quedo prendado y completamente enamorado del pequeño jeque y supo que jamás sería capaz de irse de ahí y cuando Abel había levantado su vista viéndolo parado al otro lado del mercado y le había sonreído con sus ojos pues su boca yacía tapada por la parte inferior de su velo, Hugue se había sabido perdido para siempre.

Luego de eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo conocer personalmente a Abel y asestar la locura de unirse a su harén. Hugue nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado compartiendo a su doncel con otros hombres, pero con Abel... con Abel se sentía normal.

Solo hacía falta ver cómo le miraban Caín y Petro desviviéndose por su felicidad por cumplirle cada capricho. O la alegría de Ion al darle la bienvenida y presentarle a los ikbals de Abel. Para esa gente lo más importante era la felicidad de Abel y no se andaban con celos. Al principio Hugue se había sentido receloso e incomodo incluso hubo momentos en que dudo ser capaz de seguir con esa locura, pero ahora... pero ahora no iría a ningún lado esa gente... el harén eran su familia y Abel... Abel era su vida entera.

Nadie se había encelado cuando Abel lo había elegido como cuarto esposo. Incluso Caín y Petro el primero y segundo esposo respectivamente y Ion el tercer esposo le habían cedido sus noches su primera semana de casado para que Hugue la pudiera pasar completa con Abel sin interrupción.

Ellos cuatro no componían solos el harén de Abel además de ellos estaban Tres Iqus árabe también y León García de Asturias un regalo de un noble español los Ikbals favoritos de Abel y habían tres mujeres, Caterina Sforza, Noelle Bor y Esther Blanchett, las tres Ikbals de Abel. Abel no prefería a las mujeres de echo prefería a los semes Ion era una excepción un doncelito que le había robado el corazón nada más verlo y que supo debía tener a su lado para siempre como a sus hombres. Pero las tres mujeres habían sido regalos de paz y Abel las había asestado y aprendido a querer como a sus hombres. Y eran felices. A menudo Hugue pensaba en todos como una familia grande con Abel, con el pequeño jeque como la cabeza de esta.

En el harén habían varios niños que llenaban de alegría a la familia. Desde los que habían tenido Caterina, Noelle y Esther, hasta dos pequeños que había dado a luz Ion de Abel, un semesito y un doncelito. Pero también estaban los dos que había tenido Abel, dos hermosos doncelitos como él. Uno era sin duda de Petro era el mayor de los donceles de Abel y tenía los ojos de su padre era el orgullo de Petro y también de Abel, luego el segundo en la línea de sucesión de la tribu del desierto era sin duda alguna de Caín aunque se parecía muchísimo a Abel había ciertos rasgos que solo podían ser de Caín, era la adoración de Abel y de Caín también aunque en el harén todos los niños eran muy queridos.

Pero hablando de niños eso nos llevaba al problema principal. Abel estaba embarazado... muy embarazado había que añadir, de Hugue cosa que llenaba al rubio de orgullo, aun cuando la curandera había dicho que seguro seria un semesito Hugue era feliz y Abel también mucho. Pero el cabezota jeque quería ir a la reunión cabalgando y Hugue por nada del mundo lo permitiría, quería que Abel fuera tranquilo en la caravana con ellos.

Pero si había algo que fuera el pequeño jeque de cabellos blancos era testarudo estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quería.

-Que voy a estar bien Hugue no me va a pasar nada-le aseguraba Abel. Hugue miro a sus compañeros de harem para que le ayudaran a hacer entrar en razón a Abel pero esa no era tarea fácil.

-Abel deberías venir con nosotros, Hugue tiene razón-le dijo al fin Ion suavemente.

-Que iré cabalgando soy un jeque-protesto Abel.

-Amor-se le acerco Caín bajándolo con soltura de la montura-viaja con nosotros en la caravana ahí te podremos consentir, masajear, mimar alimentar-lo tentó. Y casi funciono los ojitos que no tapaban el velo brillaron ante la tentación.

-Pero quiero llegar cabalgando como los otros jeques-protesto débilmente.

-Puedes viajar con nosotros cómodamente y cuando estemos llegando al palacio del sultán abandonas la caravana a favor del caballo-le propuso Petro terminando por convencer al consentido sultán que termino por asentir y sonreír. Hugue respiro con alivio y le sonrió agradecido a los otros dos semes que le dieron un asentimiento de cabeza. Puede que biológicamente fuera Hugue el padre del nuevo bebe pero ese bebe para ellos era tan de ellos como los demás.

-Venga subamos a la caravana - sonrió Ion jalando a Abel de la mano y ayudándolo a subir al cómodo carromato lleno de cojines y velos. Ambos se apresuraron a quitarse sus propios velos como las mujeres que ya estaban dentro del carromato pues ahí solo les podían ver los semes dado que los velos de las ventanas permitían ver asía fuera no hacia dentro. Petro y Hugue subieron detrás de los doncelitos. Caín como el primer esposo tomaría el primer turno de cabalgata junto al capitán de la guardia, luego sería sustituido por Petro para que el pudiera descansar dentro del carromato y luego por Hugue solo Ion por ser doncel no compartía turnos con ellos cabalgando. Aun cuando Abel era el jeque y quien heredaría de el seria uno de sus dos hijos donceles, era deber de los semes del jeque velar por su seguridad y los tres se la tomaban muy enserio, nunca dejarían que le pasara nada a su amado Abel.

Los tres pensaba que lo mejor que podía haber hecho Abel era excusarse y faltar a esta reunión por su embarazo pero se había negado dado que la reunión del año anterior había sucedido cuando él se puso de parto y no pudo asistir así que nada lo aria faltar a esta, total tenía seis meses de embarazo y aun tres por delante tendría tiempo de ir a la reunión y volver cómodamente... Bueno al menos lo habían logrado convencer de ir en el carromato y no cabalgando.

**Continuara...**

Notas finales:

Bueno y aquí el harén de Abel de Trinity Blood como prometí espero que os haiga gustado ^^ El que sigue será el de Yuki de Gravitation.


	6. Chapter 5

**Gravitation**

**Capitulo 5: El jeque y sus musas**

Yuki sonrió acercando su montura al carromato y escuchando más de cerca la canción que salía de el, no tenia duda de que quienes cantaban eran su primer esposo Shuichi Shindou y su tercer esposo Ryuichi Sakuma. Le gustaba oírlos cantar cantaban hermoso y de seguro estarían entreteniendo dentro del carromato a los demás, Yuki sintió la tentación de descabalgar y entrar al carromato con su harén, pero sabía que si entraba dejaría de escuchar la música por que podría esas boquitas a hacer algo mucho más interesante. Sonrió pensando en los integrantes de su harén que había traído con él, su harén era bastante extenso pero sus favoritos no tanto.

El que encabezaba la lista era su primer esposo Shuichi Shindou había sido el regalo de un emperador Japonés a cambio del comercio de joyas de sus territorios. Un principito japonés, el hijo menor del emperador. Shuichi había llegado a su harén asustado pero desafiante y su carácter alborotado había ganado el corazón del serio y frio jeque. El pelirrosa era todo aquello que Yuki no era, alborotador, alegre, expresivo, emocional y un montón de cosas más. Yuki se había empleado a fondo en embarazarlo para poder casarse con él y convertirlo en uno de sus Kadines. Y cuando Shuichi había dado a luz a un varón... Yuki lo había tomado como una señal de Ala y lo había convertido en su primer esposo... nunca se había arrepentido de esta decisión solo necesitaba ver a los ojos de Shuichi y el amor con el que este lo miraba o ver a su pequeño heredero de sus ya buenos cuatro años para saber que nunca lo aria.

Su segundo esposo era Touma Seguchi, árabe de buena familia como él, habían sido prometidos casi desde la cuna, Touma era un buen esposo, obediente y eficiente además le amaba, lo había amado desde antes de casarse, lo que había sido una suerte que les había ayudado a llevar mucho mejor su unión. A pesar de que su madre gobernaba en el harén quien en realidad lo mantenía en orden y funcionando sin demasiado drama era el mismo Touma, era su segundo esposo y había dado a Yuki dos hijos una doncelita de cinco años y un varoncito de tres. Así como Shuichi le traía la alegría a su día, Touma le traía la paz, si necesitaba un momento de calma o alguien que organizara su agenda sabia que sin lugar a duda siempre contaría con su eficiente Touma.

Su tercer esposo Ryuichi Sakuma, el regalo de un Lord japonés, fue un poco sorprendente cuando Ryuichi al entrar al harén se había abrasado para aquel entonces embarazado Shuichi, habían resultado ser primos y Ryuichi de carácter tan alegre y vivas como Shuichi se había aclimatado rápido a la vida del harén a su alrededor todo eran risas y alegrías y a Shuichi le había echo mucho bien tener a Ryuichi en el harén juntos reían y hacían a veces mas travesuras que los propios hijos de Yuki... sin duda los niños del harén les adoraban si necesitaban alguien que alcahueteara sus correrías sin duda alguna irían con el tercer esposo. Cuando Ryuichi salió embarazado Yuki había querido casarse con el pero no había estado del todo seguro no quería ofender los sentimientos de su primer esposo casándose con su primo pero había sido el mismo Shuichi el que le había insistido en la idea y había sido todo un acierto tenía que asestar, aunque hasta ahora Ryuichi solo le había dado una parejita de doncelitos el era feliz.

Su cuarta esposa no era otra que Ayaka Usami, si había alguien capaz de hacerlos marchar a todos al mismo ritmo con mano dura esa era sin duda la suave musulmana. Ayaka, árabe como Touma y el mismo Yuki podía parecer suave pero la verdad era un mismo demonio que hacia obedecer hasta al mismo Yuki pero tenía un buen corazón y siempre estaba pendiente de que ningún niño se desmadrara mucho en el harén, además sabia como llamarle la atención suavemente a Yuki cuando este olvidaba o descuidaba alguno de sus deberes ya fuera para sus esposos, sus ikbals, sus gozdes o sus hijos.

En el harén habían muchos otros pero sus ikbals favoritos los que yacían en ese viaje junto con sus esposos eran sin duda Suguru y Hiro.

Suguru serio y centrado pero a la vez alegre y joven y Hiro, desafiante pero siempre sabia hasta donde llegar, alegre y divertido.

Si esos cinco hombres y esa mujer eran sin duda lo que más amaba Yuki de su harén y pensándolo bien tal vez debería descabalgar y entrar al carromato bien valía el hecho de que la canción parara a cambio de sentir esas dulces boquitas.

-MI señor-le llamo un soldado y le miro extrañado al ver a Yuki echarse a reír al salir de su ensoñación, mejor dejarlos descansar ya abría tiempo para todo lo que quería hacerles cuando llegaran a la reunión.

Como si lo hubiese invocado la cabecita cubierta por un velo de Shuichi asomo por la ventana mirándole sonriéndole con esos ojos traviesos.

-Mi señor no va a entrar un rato a hacernos compañía?-le pregunto pícaro y se escucho su risa cuando sin duda Touma o Ayaka lo arrastraron lejos de la ventana.

Yuki sonrió casi imperceptiblemente él había tratado de ser un caballero y aguantar hasta la reunión pero ante la propuesta tan amable de sus muchachos no sería él quien se negara así que entregándole las riendas a su capitán que le sonrió divertido se unió a sus favoritos en el carromato.  
**  
Continuara...**

Notas finales:

Bueno y este fue el harén de Yuki de Gravitation espero que os haiga gustado porque a mí me encanto XD En el próximo capitulo volvemos con el harén principal que es el de Aizen.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: Gozde

-¿Ichigo podrías prestar un poco mas de atención?-le pregunto Hirako Shinji al joven pelinarranja. Ichigo se sobresalto y desvió la mirada de la ventana hacia Hirako.

-¿eh?-pregunto sobresaltado.

-Ichigo llevo media hora tratando de enseñarte las bases básicas de lo que debes hacer cuando seas llamado ante nuestro señor-bufo el segundo esposo entornado los ojos.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Ichigo-estoy algo distraído-dijo lo obvio.

Shinji suspiro armándose de paciencia y recordándose así mismo el tiempo cuando llego al harén.

-¿y qué te distrae si se puede saber?-le pregunto.

-Pensaba en mi casa en mi estudio-le confesó-¿Ahí alguna posibilidad de que pudiera tener pinturas aquí y lienzos?-le pregunto esperanzado el pelinarranjo. Shinji le miro extrañado sentándose a su lado, la leyenda de lo que había pasado en el momento en que Ichigo llego al harén ya era chisme en boca de todos los eunucos eran bastante chismosos a decir verdad, por eso aunque antes le hubiese dicho que no ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Pues a decir verdad no se Ichigo. Si eres bueno puede que nuestro señor te premie dándote eso que deseas-le dijo Shinji.

-¿Quieres decir que si él no me lo da no lo puedo tener?-pregunto Ichigo horrorizado y Shinji asintió.

-Ichigo esto es un harén-le recordó-no tenemos nada que nuestro señor no quiera darnos.

-Este lugar es horrible extraño mi hogar-protesto.

-Este es tu hogar ahora Ichigo y resígnate porque lo será para siempre-le dijo Shinji pacientemente sintiendo un poco de pena por el chico pero este ya se acostumbraría eso era seguro.

-Shinji sama, Shinji sama-le llamo un eunuco el tercer esposo se volvió hacia la voz.

-¿Que sucede?-interrogo al eunuco.

-El pequeño Latif se ha caído y pide por usted-le dijo y SHinji se levanto de inmediato.

-Enviare a alguien a terminarte de dar la clase luego-se disculpo con Ichigo saliendo a toda prisa.

Ichigo asintió entendiendo, Latif era el hijo de Shinji después de todo.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo tenía que admitir que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento aun no se sentía cómodo ni a gusto en el harén para sentarse a hablar con los demás y sin sus pinturas no tenía nada que hacer ni siquiera tenían libros para leer. Se había pasado más temprano a ver como estaba Latif este estaba bien solo había sido una pequeña caída pero Shinji había querido estar con su hijo. Unohana tampoco andaba ahí estaba de seguro con el sultán. Y esas eran las dos únicas personas con las que Ichigo hablaba en todo el harén. Tampoco podía hablar con la gente del exterior así que no podía hablar con su viejo amigo Chado a quien extrañaba con locura y su eunuco... bueno a Ichigo no le simpatizaba precisamente.

Levanto la vista cuando sintió a alguien pararse frente suyo y vio a Byakuya Kuchiki no había hablado más que un par de palabras de bienvenida con el pero sabía muy bien quién era el cuarto esposo.

-Kurosaki-le saludo formalmente Byakuya. Ichigo le devolvió el saludo-Shinji me a pedido de favor que termine las clases que él no pudo terminar de darte. Te importaría venir conmigo?-le pregunto Byakuya. Ichigo se recogió el bajo de la túnica al levantarse para seguir al otro doncel.

-Claro vamos-asintio después de todo estaba aburrido. Byakuya asintió aprobatoriamente y lo guio de vuelta a las habitaciones. Una vez en las habitaciones del más joven le indico a Ichigo que se sentara. Este arqueo una ceja se notaba que el cuarto esposo estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes que eran rápidamente obedecidas por que le estaba dando órdenes en su propia habitación pero Ichigo prefirió no discutir así que se sentó por la paz.

-¿Por donde se quedo Shinji?-le pregunto Byakuya y Ichigo le respondió.

-Bien-asintió-lo primero que debes saber es que como Gozde debes postrarte ante nuestro señor en el suelo, solo sus esposos y sus más altos favoritos tienen el honor de poder permanecer de pie junto a el pero eso si nunca con la cabeza mas alta que la de el-le advirtió Byakuya e iba a seguir hablando cuando Ichigo lo interrumpió.

-¿Postrarme? ¿postrarme ante él como un lacayo?-pregunto incrédulo, el era un Lord un príncipe, bastardo pero príncipe no se postraría ante nadie.

-Postrarte como un amante a los pies de quien le dará placer-le corrigió Byakuya.

-es lo mismo soy un príncipe en mi país no me postrare ante nadie-dijo Ichigo orgullosamente.

-Eras un príncipe en tu país joven, ahora eres una concubina mas en el harén de nuestro señor y obedecerás o la dama Lilith os ara azotar por muy hermoso que seáis créeme-le dijo Byakuya fríamente.

Byakuya no era malo pero las rupturas y los desafíos al protocolo le molestaban.

-Pues que me vaya asiendo azotar ya así mejor a lo mejor quedo tan feo que nunca me quiere tocar y me deja en paz-dijo Ichigo desafiante y Byakuya entorno los ojos.

-No sabes lo que dices, se nota que como tú mismo dices eres un príncipe y nunca as probado la cruel mordedura de un látigo muchacho-le aseguro Byakuya-este es tu nuevo hogar tu nuevo mundo por tu bien Kurosaki Ichigo, acostúmbrate-le aconsejo el pelinegro-ahora-silencio a Ichigo antes de que volviera a hablar-cierra la boca y permíteme terminarte de dar tu clase-le advirtió.

Ichigo asintió de mala gana cerrando la boca y Byakuya pudo continuar.

-Te levantaras una vez nuestro señor lo indique y lo seguirás, por lo normal al ser una gozde te llevara directo a su habitación a su cama y puede que te pida que bailes para el-le dijo-a medida que subas de rango antes de llevarte a la cama, comerá contigo paseara contigo y cosas por el estilo-le explico Byakuya-así que esfuérzate por que vale la pena-le aseguro.

-Difiero-protesto Ichigo pero cayó al ver la mirada del pelinegro dejándolo que siguiera hablando. Byakuya lo ignoro como si ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿cuanto sabes de danza?-le pregunto.

-se bailar el vals-le respondió desafiante.

-eso no es suficiente, mañana empezaras a tomar clases, con alguno de los Ikbals, creo que puedo hablar con Jushiro Ukitake para que te las de-dijo Byakuya pensativo.

-Las clases de protocolo te las seguirá dando Shinji desde mañana y tengo entendido que las clases teóricas para ser un buen amante te las dará Unohana así que relájate-le dijo Byakuya aunque solo lograba poner a Ichigo mas tenso. ¿Clases para complacer al sultán? ¿Que clase de infierno era ese? Dios quería tanto regresar a su tierra o al menos tener un amigo con él, odiaba sinceramente ese lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Ojos negros y cabello negro.**

-Suéltame Anissina, suéltame juro que nada de lo que diga Wolfram es verdad-se defendió Yuri, tratando de sacarse a su cuarta y pelirroja esposa de enzima.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que estoy aquí por una queja de tu tercer esposo?-le pregunto Anissina soltándolo divertida.

-Eh esto... no se-dijo el pelinegro jeque poniendo su mejor rostro angelical pero dándose cuenta de que se había delatado solito. Yuri Shibuya junto a Abel Nightroad era uno de los pocos jeques donceles que habían.

-Deja a Wolf quieto esta embarazado Yuri-le regaño Anissina.

-Pero yo no le hice nada-aseguro-Bueno está bien quizá le hice un par de cosas pervertidas que Gwendal me enseño la otra noche-dijo con carita angelical.

-El pobre Wolf estaba muy abochornado no podía caminar bien Yuri-sonrió Anissina divertida.

-Bueno yo tampoco podía caminar bien cuando Gwendal acabo conmigo-sonrió Yuri-pero ya se le pasara-le aseguro-a mí se me paso y me gusto-le dijo satisfecho.

Anissina Von Karbelnikoff sonrió divertida era hermosa, alta pelirroja y la única mujer del harén de Yuri. Al principio para ella no había sido fácil, primero era un par de años mayor que el jeque y además era la única mujer del harén, había llegado como un regalo de ricos mercaderes que por cuestiones de política y diplomacia Yuri no había podido rechazar, al principio ninguno había sabido que hacer con el otro a Yuri no le gustaban las chicas y a Anissina no le gustaban los mocosos como gustaba de llamar en privado a su jeque. Pero se habían acostumbrado con la convivencia el uno al otro y se habían cogido cariño y amor.

Tanto así que Yuri la había convertido en su cuarta esposa. Aun decía que no le gustaban las chicas pero que Anissina era especial

-Deja de regañarlo Anissina a Wolf también le gusto lo que nuestro jeque le hizo-aseguro Yozak divertido-lo escuche diciéndoselo a Murata-le aseguro.

Yozak Gurrier un seme en toda la expresión de la palabra y uno de los Ikbals favoritos de Yuri.

El primer esposo de Yuri no era otro que Conrad Weller un español moreno de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros que había llegado a la vida de Yuri cuando este tan solo era un niño de 14 años al que preparaban para llevar a su gente y ser un buen jeque. Aun a esa edad el pequeño se había parado frente a su padre y le había dicho que quería al español por marido o nunca pariría un hijo que heredara el trono. Conrad tenía 20 años y había sido secuestrado y obligado a casar con un mocoso que era 6 años menor que él.

Al principio había querido matar al pequeño jeque, pero cuando este se había quitado sus velos y le había mirado expectante y nervioso con sus ojos negros a pesar de querer parecer seguro Conrad se supo irremediablemente perdido por el chico del que se enamoro perdidamente. Al año fueron bendecidos con lo que sería el primer embarazo de Yuri cuando este cumplió sus quince años pero Yuri era pequeño y su bebe grande se las vio delicado y ahí fue cuando conoció a quien seria luego su segundo esposo Gwendal Von Voltaire.

Gwendal era el médico de esa área y quien había atendido a Yuri durante su delicado embarazo y había traído a la vida a la pequeña Greta la primera hija de Yuri. Cuando Yuri en deferencia a las costumbres europeas de su primer esposo le dijo tímidamente a Conrad que Gwendal le gustaba y que le gustaría casarse con él, Conrad ya se lo esperaba y lo sabía y asesto la llegada del segundo esposo de Yuri.

Luego estaba Wolfram Von Bielfeld el tercer esposo de Yuri doncel como él. Wolfran rubio y de ojos claros era precioso y había sido un turista Ingles que había quedado enamorado de Yuri cuando este corriendo en broma de sus esposos choco con él, en el bazar por accidente. Luego solo fue cuestión de tiempo el casarse.

Además de ellos había sin duda que mencionar a Gunter Von Christ un pelivioleta que había llegado ahí después de un tratado de paz con una tribu vecina. Era algo histérico y dramático pero Yuri lo adoraba siempre se reía de las locuras que se le ocurrían al príncipe.

También estaba Yozak Gurrier había llegado al palacio como esclavo y había durado menos de dos días en ese puesto antes de verse metido en el harén primero había sido su físico el que había atraído a Yuri pero luego fue su personalidad protectora y divertida la que había enamorado al joven jeque.

Y Murata Ken un primo lejano de la familia Shibuya, había sido dado al harén de Yuri para mantener la pureza de sangre en la línea real. Al principio Yuri había estado cabreado por que le impusieran un concubino con excepción de Anissina el había escogido a todos los miembros de su harén. Pero al ver por primera vez a Murata asustado ante la perspectiva de entrar a un harén y desganado por ese futuro empezó a tenerle paciencia y se volvieron amigos y luego con el tiempo nació el amor y Yuri era feliz con Murata aunque su heredero no era otro que Julien el pequeño doncel que le había parido a Gwendal después de haber tenido a Greta. A pesar de ser Conrad el primer esposo de Yuri el estaba feliz con la decisión de que fuera a heredado por Julien.

En ese momento entro a la habitación donde se reunían todos para comer con Yuri, un embarazadísimo Wolfram acompañado por Murata. Yuri los beso a ambos antes de que estos tomaran asiento.

-Wolf-le llamo mirando su vientre - estás seguro de que quieres venir a la reunión de los jeques? tal vez deberías quedarte y descansar-le recomendó.

-No, no me quedare aquí podrías sentir la tentación de sernos infiel iré y te vigilare-aseguro el rubio-además Gwendal dijo que estaba perfectamente bien para viajar-le recordó con una sonrisa hermosa el celoso bishonen. El podía asestar sin ningún tapujo a sus compañeros los quería y eran su familia pero no compartía con nadie más que con ellos a Yuri, en su opinión ese harén no necesitaba nadie mas era perfecto como era.

Yuri sonrió divertido.

-vale, vale pero nada de cabalgar iras en el carromato-le advirtió y Wolfran asintió obediente y sonriente.

-saldremos en la tarde verdad?-le pregunto Conrad y Yuri asintió. Sus tierras no eran tan lejos a las de el sultán así que ellos podían salir en la tarde y llegarían con más tiempo incluso que otros jeques que habían salido antes.

-Ya tienen todo listo?-les pregunto Yuri. Recibió un asentimiento general todos estaban listos. Aunque Anissina no iría lo había decidido ella misma se quedaría a ayudar a la madre de Yuri a cuidar a los niños a los que no llevarían al viaje, solo irían con el Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak y Murata. Yuri le había preguntado que si estaba segura de querer quedarse y Anissina había asentido tampoco se le antojaba mucho ir a según ella una aburrida reunión de jeques. Así que todos habían estado de acuerdo en que ella se quedara.

**Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Una Caja de Pandora**

-¿Esto es en serio?-bufo Glen entornando los ojos. De inmediato al escuchar al jeque, Jack, Oz, Gil y Vincent que animaban la pareja de mujeres sin hacer ningún intento por separarlas, se apresuraron a voltearse, mientras Alice y Charlotte aun agarradas en el suelo lodoso por el pelo se soltaba mirando a Glen con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-Es solo una pelea inocente-se apresuro a decir Alice levantándose aun manchada de lodo por todos lados.

-Claro solo diversión-se apresuro a asegurar Charlotte mejor conocida como Lottie.

Glen entorno los ojos conocía excesivamente bien a su harén.

-¿Quien le tomo que a quien?-pregunto directamente.

-¿De qué habla mi señor?-se hicieron las inocentes ambas.

-Bien-asintió Glen y se viro hacia Oz Bezarius que retrocedió un paso tratándose de esconder detrás de Jack el primer esposo de Glen. Pero el pelinegro no le dejo ir muy lejos tomándolo de su brazo y acercarlo.-¿quien le quito que a quien?-le pregunto.

-Charlotte le quito a Alice el prendedor para el cabello que le regalaste - soltó de inmediato el pequeño rubio ante la presión asiendo soltar un gemido de frustración a todos.

-Bien Oz eres un buen chico-asintió Glen depositándole un casto beso en los labios antes de voltearse hacia las chicas.

-Lottie devuélvele su prendedor a Alice tienes los propios-le ordeno a la chica que asintió.-Y por cierto están castigadas ambas ninguna de las dos vendrá a la reunión de los jeques-les advirtió asiéndolas gemir y protestar pero las ignoro tranquilamente.

-Jack-llamo a su primer esposo que se puso derechito inmediatamente.-Vale que me espero de Vincent el hecho de que anime una pelea-le dijo asiendo sonrojar al mencionado Vincent Nightray.-¿pero de ti?-le pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Lo siento amor-bajo la mirada al suelo Jack y Glen suspiro envolviéndolo en sus brazos y besándolo.

-Está bien solo que no se vuelva a repetir no son niños-le recordó y Jack asintió con una sonrisa suave en sus brazos.

Solo hacía falta mirar una sola vez el harén de Glen para saber que a este le gustaban rubio y ni siquiera había que mirar muy profundamente en su harén solo bastaba ver entre sus cuatro esposos y sus favoritos.

Su primer esposo Jack Bezarius era un impresionante y hermoso rubio con el cabello larguísimo. Jack era primo del sultán y había sido prometido a Glen literalmente desde la cuna. Cumplir la edad, unirse al harén y casarse con Glen había sido solo un paso más al que había estado preparado desde la cuna. No se podía negar que entre ellos había amor, el niño desgarbado que había sido Jack se había convertido en un hermoso muy hermoso doncel que adoraba a Glen y Glen a él.

Su segunda esposa era Alice, Alice pelinegra y hermosa nunca en su vida se había sabido comportar, había sido secuestrada de su hogar y vendida en el oriente, Glen la había comprado siendo esta aun virgen cuando era subastada para ser esclava sexual, la había metido en su harén, entonces solo fue cuestión de tiempo para la pelinegra escalar desde una simple odalisca hasta ser su segunda esposa y la mejor amiga de Jack.

Su tercer esposo no era otro que el revoltoso Vincent Nightray. Siempre que miraba a su hermoso rubio de ojitos bicolor Glen se convencía de que le gustaba la tempestad. Vincent no paraba un solo momento quieto y creaba tantos problemas como un niño con exceso de energías. Vincent había sido un príncipe egipcio, el quinto de seis hermanos sacrificado por el faraón egipcio en una ofrenda para el sultán Aizen, pero Aizen no había deseado al joven y se lo había dado a Glen con la orden de convertirlo en su esposo, para honrar el tratado egipcio. Tenía que admitir que era una de las mejores ordenes que el sultán le había dado aunque en su momento lo hubiese dudado, puede que Vincent no parara nunca y fuera una tempestad, pero era una que amaba a Glen y a la que Glen amaba su vida sin su Vincent definitivamente perdería el color.

Su cuarta esposa era Charlotte o como mejor le decían Lottie. Pelirrosa y algo bélica a la hermosa chica siempre le gustaba buscar camorra con la segunda esposa y a Alice siempre le gustaba dársela aunque en el fondo eran amigas. Charlotte había llegado a su harén como un regalo de cumpleaños del jeque Gin Ichimaru. Y la odalisca también había escalado con facilidad las posiciones en el harén no solo metiéndose en la cama de su señor si no también en su corazón. Pero por alguna razón parecía ser irresistible para ella buscarle camorra a Alice, no se peleaba con Jack, con Vincent con Oz, con Gil o con cualquiera de los otros Ikbals solo con Alice.

Y sus favoritos tan amados como sus esposos pero que no podían ser esposos solo porque Ala no le permitía tener seis, Oz y Gilbert o como mejor le decían Gil.

Gil había llegado a su harén de una forma bastante curiosa, era el hermano menor de Vincent el sexto hijo del faraón, se había escapado del palacio egipcio y había viajado solo con su guardia personal y eunuco todo el camino para buscar a su hermano decía que se lo quitaría al ladrón árabe. Había llegado al palacio y se había colado en el sin ser visto y había logrado entrar también al harén sin ser visto. Era un crimen y estaba terminantemente prohibido que alguien que no fuera miembro del harén o trabajara en este entrara a él. Gil había encontrado a Vincent embarazado y Glen los había encontrado a ellos abrasados, al principio no había reconocido que eran hermanos, Gil era de cabello moreno y ojos dorados así como Vincent era rubio y de ojos bicolor.

Glen había llamado furioso a los guardias y había sido cuando un asustado Vincent se había levantado de la cama con dificultad por su embarazo dejando a Gil en esta y había rogado Glen tomando sus manos que no le hiciera daño a su hermanito pequeño y así había conocido a Gilbert Nightray quien no había tenido ningún empacho en exigirle que le devolviera a su hermano mayor y decirle que había venido a llevárselo de vuelta a Egipto. Bueno definitivamente Glen no podía contrariar a su embarazado y precioso rubito calamidad, y tampoco tenía el valor para matar algo tan hermoso como era Gilbert. Pero las reglas del harén eran claras y a ojos de su pueblo Gil había cometido un crimen así que Glen lo había solucionado de la forma más fácil... había metido a Gilbert a su harén, siendo este parte del harén entonces no había ninguna infracción.

Decir que Vincent se había enfadado era decir poco le había reclamado que Gil era un niño un príncipe que en Egipto sus padres debían estarlo buscando que tenía que dejarlo ir pero todo había sido en vano. Vin había llorado amargamente la noche en que se llevaron a su asustado hermanito del harén para tener su primera vez con el jeque. Glen había sido amable y amoroso con el joven y había procurado su placer. Luego el mismo lo había llevado al harén y lo había dejado con Vincent que le había mirado mal. Gracias a dios esa situación no duro mucho los hermanitos pronto se hicieron a la idea y fueron felices en el harén, cuando Glen tomo por esposo a Vincent al este darle un hijo Gil había sido quien más feliz había estado con la decisión.

Los egipcios por su parte nunca supieron que había pasado a Gilbert pues del harén sus integrantes nunca salían sin velos así que el bonito rostro de Gil nunca fue visto por nadie más que los integrantes del harén y por Glen de nuevo. Además el guardia personal que le había acompañado en su loca travesía al ser eunuco había sido bienvenido como uno de los guardias del harén.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante su amado Oz. Oz era hermano pequeño de Jack, la primera vez que Glen lo había visto había sido en una visita de este autorizada a Jack. Había quedado prendado cuando el chico sin saber que era observado tras un falso cuadro se había quitado el velo frente a su hermano abrasándolo con fuerza. Oz era parecido a Jack y a la vez diferente, su cabello rubio como el de Jack era corto a diferencia del de su hermano y era bajito en comparación a este.

Oz era doncel pero no podía tener hijos por una caída que había sufrido en un caballo de pequeño. Así que sus padres se habían resignado a que era un hijo con el que tendrían que cargar para siempre, por eso cuando Glen había llegado, un importante jeque que a demás tenía a su joya mas preciada, su Jack y les había pedido y pagado por tener a Oz en su harén se lo habían entregado era más de lo que un día esperaban para su estéril hijo.

Jack había montado en cólera al principio pero Glen le había convencido de que eso sería lo mejor para Oz, lo tendría a él (a Jack) que realmente amaba a Oz más que como un hermano como un hijo y tendría a Glen quien le respetaría y le amaría como un buen musulmán un amor que en su casa Oz nunca hubiese conocido.

Jack había tenido que asestar que Glen tenia razón, sus papas sentían vergüenza de Oz por algo que no era culpa de él, él no se había caído a propósito de aquel caballo, y el mismo sabia lo buen hombre y amante que era su esposo hacia que había terminado por admitir que Glen tenia razón y su rabieta había durado mucho menos que la de Vincent cuando llego Gil para suerte de Glen.

El mismo Jack había entrenado a su hermanito con todo lo que tenía que saber para su primera noche y para complacer al jeque, había echo a mano las hermosas prendas que Oz uso esa primera noche y que aun guardaba y había sido quien había llevado a Oz frente al jeque su primera vez. Y aunque todo había sido perfecto lo perfecto se había acabado el día que el médico les dijo que Oz estaba embarazado y le aconsejo que por la salud de Oz debería abortar al bebe.

La caída del caballo de niño había lastimado la matriz del doncel y le hacía imposible sostener un embarazo. Glen no se lo oculto a Jack y este le acuso de irresponsable pero apoyo a su esposo en que lo mejor para su hermanito era abortar al bebito que esperaba. Oz había roto en llanto cuando se lo habían dicho y les había suplicado entre lágrimas que no mataran a su hijo. Su llanto había sido tal que Glen tenía que admitir que había salido de la habitación dejando a Jack solo con Oz. Jack tampoco tenía el corazón para hacerle eso a Oz. Su hermanito siempre había pensado que no podría tener bebes y estar tan solo embarazado era ya un milagro para él, decía que era un milagro de Ala y que no se lo podían quitar.

Habían preguntado al doctor sobre lo que podían hacer y este también conmovido por las lagrimas del pequeño Ikbals favorito del jeque, se había dispuesto a hacer lo mas difícil de su carrera ayudar a Oz a tener su bebe. Oz había pasado los siguiente nueve meses en la cama imposibilitado de moverse para nada incluso sus baños los recibía acostado, pero sus compañeros del harén lo habían apoyado todo su embarazo incluso las bélicas Alice y Lottie habían dejado sus peleas de lado para apoyar al rubiecito, iban en las tardes, le leía y platicaban con el encamado chico. Siempre había alguno de los esposos o el mismo Vincent con él. Y el jeque, el jeque no le permitió creer que estaba sustituido en sus afectos y olvidado, pasaba a verlo seguido y una noche cada dos semanas iba a dormir con el al harén aunque no pudieran hacer nada solo acostarse lado a lado y platicar en la noche hasta que Oz se quedara dormido apoyado contra él, para envidia de muchos del harén.

Lo habían logrado a los nueve meses Oz había dado a luz una saludable bebe. Sharon, la luz de los ojos del mismo sultán su primera niña y su mayor debilidad la pequeña solo tenía que mover un dedito para tener a sus pies a su papa, a sus hermanos y a sus otras mamas del harén. A Oz le había tomado dos meses poderse recuperar del parto pero lo había echo y muy bien y aunque nunca podría tener otro bebe por ordenes medicas pues no sabían si correrían con tanta suerte como con Sharon para él, el solo hecho de tener a su niña ya era un milagro y se daba por muy satisfecho con Ala, con Glen y con sus compañeros que tanto le habían apoyado, sabía que sin ellos no había logrado pasar esos nueve meses en cama.

Oz y Gil sabían ambos que si Ala le permitirá a Glen tener seis esposos, el quinto y el sexto esposo serian ellos, pero como no se podían se conformaban con ser sus dos favoritos los únicos favoritos del harén pues los otros solo llegaban a Ikblas simplemente, pero ellos tenían tanta atención y tantos regalos como los esposos del jeque. Y realmente eran un frente unido a pesar de las peleas de Charlotte y Alice y de las bromas continuas de Vincent los seis eran un sólido fuerte en el harén y los seis amaban a Glen con la misma intensidad que el a ellos.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: El Harén del Lord**

Tom miro con una sonrisa resignada a sus hijos discutiendo.

-Niños quietos-les ordeno a sus hijos que le miraron haciendo pucheros antes de correr hacia él.

Tom Riddle no había sido el hijo mayor ni tampoco quien originalmente heredaría las tierras, así que había sido enviado a estudiar al extranjero, había estudiado en Inglaterra. Ahí había conocido a James Potter un joven ingles, un doncel que estudiaba música.

Tom había quedado prendado del pelinegro de alborotada cabellera y ojos chocolates, lo había perseguido día y noche por el campus hasta que logro su atención. Al principio solo habían empezado platicando, James le platicaba de su familia de la música y Tom, Tom le hablaba de sus tierras de como era el lejano oriente y mucho mas.

Había sido cuestión de poco tiempo nada más el enamorarse. Incluso James le presento a su familia y planearon casarse. Lo hicieron y James viajo con Tom a sus tierras a conocer a su nueva familia Árabe, todos habían sido muy simpático con el pero James se había sentido incomodo pues definitivamente sus culturas eran muy diferentes.

Había respirado con alivio al volver a Inglaterra, ambos habían decidido vivir en Inglaterra, ahí James tenía mucho más fácil seguir su carrera de pianista y Tom trabajaba en el comercio y era muy bueno asiendo fortuna para tener a su esposo mimado y consentido. Pero entonces la desgracia había pasado. Una tormenta en el desierto había matado al hermano mayor de Tom y jeque y de pronto sin comerlo ni beberlo Tom se había encontrado siendo el nuevo jeque y viéndose obligado a volver a su hogar a hacerse cargo de sus tierras y su gente.

Si para Tom había sido un choque para James que en esos momentos estaba embarazado había sido aun peor. Sus peleas habían empezado nada más bajarse del barco cuando Tom le había pedido de favor que se pusiera un velo para ir a ver a sus padres. James le había fulminado con la mirada pero en deferencia a la reciente muerte del hermano de Tom había accedido a ponerse el velo.

Al llegar al palacio todo había sido una espiral, les habían separado, a Tom a cumplir con sus deberes diplomáticos por la reciente muerte de su hermano y su nueva subida al sitial de jeque. A James lo habían llevado al harén cierto que lo habían tratado como a un mismo príncipe alabándolo y cantando por su embarazo, pero cuando James trato de salir del harén se lo impidieron y este tuvo una de las perretas más grande de toda la historia del harén. Había sido calmado por Lucius Malfoy el antiguo primer esposo del fallecido jeque y hermano de Tom.

En cuanto Tom se había enterado sus padres le habían recomendado castigar a su primer esposo pero Tom los había echo callar con una sola mirada y había ido de inmediato a ver a su amado Ingles, amado que nada más verlo le arrojo un florero a la cabeza exigiéndole que le devolviera a su hogar. Pero Tom se mostro firme advirtiéndole que ese sería su nuevo hogar. Les había llevado su tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida pero lo habían logrado, incluso James había logrado a estar en paz con el hecho del harén, aunque a ojos de muchos James era un jovencito revolucionario que había cambiado muchas cosas en el harén.

Tom de pronto se había visto con todo el harén de su hermano ahora a su disposición, siendo ahora de su propiedad este. Había sido extraño y algo incomodo pero ahora no se imaginaba su vida sin el harén. Su hermano había tenido muchos concubinos a los que Tom había conseguido buenos matrimonios logrando reducir considerablemente el número del gran harén, pero aun así había tenido que quedarse con varios de ellos, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy el antiguo primer kadin, el primer esposo de su fallecido hermano, quien le había dado un hijo el pequeño Draco.

Tom no sabía para quien había sido mas incomoda la primera noche que llamo a Lucius a su lecho, se había casado con él en segundas nupcias solo por respeto a su fallecido hermano y al doncel que era ahora su responsabilidad. James había terminado asestándolo el hecho de que se casara con alguien mas aunque no de muy buena manera, pero había echo un esfuerzo por entenderlo y no odiar al rubio, al final lo había conseguido incluso se había echo muy buen amigo de este quien le daba a menudo buenos consejos sobre el embarazo. Para cuando el pequeño Harry nació con el pelo alborotado de James y los grandes ojos verdes de Tom, James se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida y al harén y era un gran apoyo para Tom.

Además de James y Lucius el primero y el segundo esposo respetivamente, estaban los demás. Estaba su tercer esposo Sirius.

Sirius había sido secuestrado de su hogar en las costas escocesas y llevado ahí donde su hermano lo había comprado y lo había metido en su harén, pero había muerto antes de tomar al pelinegro de ojos azules. Tom no se había fijado mucho en su harén hasta el día que vio a Sirius riendo con James, le mostraba algunos trucos que había aprendido y su embarazado James reía viendo a Sirius mientras Lucius junto a ellos con Draco en su falda sonreía resignado a las idioteces de Sirius.

Esa había sido la primera vez que el hermoso hombre había llamado su atención, pero no la ultima. Aun así Tom no se atrevía a llamarlo a su lecho no quería contrariar a James que ya había tenido suficiente con asestar que Tom se casara también con Lucius. Pero había sido el mismo James el que notando las miradas de su marido hacia el ojiazul le había aconsejado que convocara a Sirius, que no era justo que ignorara al resto del harén dejándolos languidecer sin conocer al menos el placer de una caricia amable. Esto había sorprendido a Tom pero le había dejado ver que James estaba en paz y armonía con su nueva vida, así que había llamado a Sirius a su lecho y lo había tomado por primera vez.

Sirius se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón solo fue cuestión de tiempo que el pelinegro escalara entre los Ikbals y se convirtiera en su tercer esposo.

Y su cuarto esposo Severus. Severus había llegado al palacio a trabajar en el, cuando su hermano se había encaprichado de él y lo había metido al harén. A su hermano le gustaba que sus amantes estuvieran bien entrenados antes de tomarlos, pero como sucedió con Sirius, su hermano había muerto antes de poder tomar al pelinegro de larga cabellera y ojos oscuros.

Tom aun recordaba el día que había visto o mejor dicho se había fijado en Severus. James había estado alimentando al pequeño Harry cuando Tom había entrado al harén y había notado que estaba hablando con alguien al acercarse pudo ver mejor quien era, Severus, reía tranquilamente de algo que James había dicho y le pasaba un pañito para que limpiara la boquita del goloso bebe, hasta que lo había visto. De inmediato Severus había hecho una profunda reverencia. Pero James se había levantando sonriente con Harry en brazos y había besado a su esposo antes de ponerle a Harry en brazos.

-Uhmm amor me parece que no se conocían, este es Severus es uno de tus concubinos. Severus este es mi esposo y tu señor Tom, levántate del suelo no te morderá-le había sonreído James y Severus lo había mirado confuso.

-Sera mejor que te levantes del suelo y le hagas caso Severus-le sonrió Tom amable-ahí en el suelo no puedo apreciar bien tu belleza-le sonrió amable Tom asiendo sonrojar al pelilargo mientras se levantaba y entonces había quedado prendado de él, solo había sido cuestión de muy poco tiempo que Tom mandara a llamar a su cama a Severus y lo convirtiera en su cuarto y último esposo.

Notar a Severus solo después del nacimiento de Harry le había mostrado a Tom lo apartado que estaba de su harén aun cuando ahora fuera un harén pequeño. Solo se había concentrado en Lucius, James y Sirius... y claro ahora Severus también. Así que decidió remediarlo, empezando a llamar a sus Gozdes y a sus Ikbals a su lecho para conocerles. Habían algunos que ya había yacido en el lecho de su hermano, pero eran pocos la mayoría eran vírgenes y vivían aburridos y languideciendo en el harén. Su hermano solía tener a sus favoritos e ignorar a los demás.

Con los que no había tenido química, Tom les había conseguido matrimonio entre sus hombres con los que si, se los había quedado, no quería que en su harén languidecieran ignorados y solos sus concubinos. Así que se había quedado con aquellos que le gustaban, con aquellos que estaban agradecidos de tener un amante un señor que les prestara atención que les hiciera bonitos regalos y les diera una familia algo que antes no tenían muchas esperanzas que tener.

-Mi señor esta distraído-La voz de su favorito lo saco de sus pensamientos y Tom se volvió a sonreírle al hermoso ojidorado. Remus Lupin, castaño, no muy alto de ojos dorados y trasero contundente Remus era toda una belleza no había duda de por qué era el favorito de los Ikbals del señor, pero Remus no era el favorito solo por su belleza, Remus además de hermoso, era alguien sencillo, tierno y por sobre todo comprensivo. Tom podía hablar de casi cualquier tema con Remus y podía estar seguro de que este le entendería y escucharía, no que sus esposos no lo hicieran también claro estaba.

-Solo recordaba cuando llegue aquí hace unos años-le respondió Tom tomando su mano y besándola. Remus le sonrió con ternura.

-El mejor momento de nuestra vida mi señor si me permite decirlo-le aseguro Remus con sinceridad.

-Gracias-le sonrió Tom acariciando la pequeña barriguita de Remus que apenas y se empezaba a notar entre las túnicas.

-Harry tiene muchas energías-le comento Remus mientras veían a Harry correr, con James detrás de él y Lucius tratándole de seguir el paso, dado que Draco corría detrás de su hermano. Tom sonrió divertido viéndolos en el jardín terminándose de preparar o de intentar preparar a los niños para el viaje de la reunión de los doce jeques la mayoría de los niños no iban, pero Tom llevaría a Harry para que se fuera a acostumbrando a lo que algún día serian sus obligaciones, y a donde iba Harry, iba Draco, tratar de que el pelinegro ojiverde dejara en algún lugar al rubio menor solo era tratar de hacer con las manos que el sol no saliera... imposible.

-Si las tiene, pobre Draco-sonrió divertido, al ver como Harry cogía de la mano a su hermanito para correr más rápido y evitar que sus madres les peinaran.

-Animo James, Lucius no se dejen-les gritaba en el patio un divertido Sirius peinando a su pequeño Regulus en su falda, Regulus no iría al viaje a sí que Sirius lo mimaba antes de que se tuvieran que ir.

-Harry-intervino Tom desde arriba asiendo que su hijo dejara de correr y Draco chocara sobre él, cosa que el pelinegro soluciono de inmediato abrasándolo.

-Si papa?-pregunto Harry con su mirada más angelical mientras un agitado Lucius y un agitado James les daban alcance.

-Nada hijo tu mama ya te tiene-le sonrió cuando James le puso las manos encima al menor y este le miro como si fuera un traidor.

-Usted también venga aquí mira como te has revuelto todo el cabello-tomo Lucius a Draco quien rio suavemente dejándose llevar por su mama.

-Es feliz con nosotros mi señor?-le pregunto Remus y Tom lo tomo de la cintura con una mano y de la barbilla con la otra para que le mirara a los ojos depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Ahora no me imaginaria una vida donde no estuvieran ustedes-le dijo Tom con sinceridad.

-No tiene que imaginársela mi señor nosotros siempre estaremos ahí-le aseguro Remus con una sonrisa y Tom asintió.

-Lo sé y agradezco a Ala por ello-aseguro el jeque.

-y nosotros le agradecemos cada día por haberos traído a usted y a James a nuestras vidas, sabemos lo afortunados que somos-aseguro Remus.

-Mi señor puedo pasar?

-Claro Lilly querida entra-le sonrió Tom a la pelirroja separándose un poco de Remus pero sin soltar su cintura. Lilly una de sus ikbals favorita se adelanto con una sonrisa.

-Solo quería avisarle, que Bella, yo y Narcisa estamos listas para partir mi señor-le dijo con un dulce sonrojo cuando Tom se inclino y le deposito un beso en los labios.

-Bien llevan mejor horario que los chicos-le sonrió señalando al patio donde, Sirius apenas entregaba a Regulus a una de las niñeras y Lucius y James llevaban a los al fin arreglados Draco y Harry y Severus se arrimaba a Sirius hablando de Ala sabría qué. Lilly sonrió divertida por las palabras de su señor.

-Un placer-dijo divertida.

-Anda ve y dile a Narcisa y Bella que saldremos en unos veinte minutos-le indico Tom y Lilly asintió corriendo a decirle a sus compañeras. Lilian Evans o Lilly como él le decía su favorita de las chicas. Tom no tenía muchas chicas en su harén pero las pocas que tenía le eran muy apreciadas y valiosas. Estaba su preciosa Lilly pelirroja y voluptuosa.

Su hermosa Narcisa, Rubia de ojos azules y tan elegante como su Lucius y su querida Bella, pelinegra de ojos azules, era una revoltosa ya alegre mujer. Las tres muy distintas entre sí pero muy amadas para Tom.

-Iré a buscar a los chicos o nunca saldremos mi Lord-sonrió Remus y Tom asintió dándole una suave nalgada que hizo sonrojar a su castaño.

-Mi Lord-dijo abochornado saliendo casi corriendo a buscar a sus compañeros mientras Tom reía. Lo observo desde arriba bajar corriendo al patio y decirle algo al oído a Sirius y a Severus que rieron antes de jalarlo hacia James y Lucius para avisarles que era hora de marcharse, así que cogiendo a Draco y a Harry se apresuraron a ir con Tom que ya les esperaba.  
**  
Continuara... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hetalia**

**Capitulo 10: Detrás de la cortina de Hierro  
**

-¿Te sucede algo Wang?-le pregunto el jeque Iván Braginski a su primer esposo el precioso Wang Yao.

Wang salto un poco sorprendido y mirando al alto rubio a su lado sonrió.

-No mi señor, aru-le sonrió amorosamente-solo recordaba si faltaba algo para el viaje.-le dijo con sinceridad.

Ivan asintió.

-No te preocupes mucho por eso-le recomendó a su primer esposo-recuerda que no estás solo los demás te ayudan-le recordó y Wang asintió dándole la razón.

Wang Yao su primer esposo, su hermoso y amado primer esposo era un regalo del lejano reino de China. Se lo habían entregado a Ivan nada mas este asumir su puesto de jeque y había quedado prendado del pelinegro de larga cabellera y rasgos asiático. Su timidez y su alegría, eran sin duda la gente de la vida y alegría del jeque.

Si quería a todo su harén a unos más que otros sobre todo a sus esposos y sus favoritos pero Wang, Wang era su vida.

-¿como esta Kiku?-le pregunto Ivan por el hijo mayor de ambos, Kiku muy parecido a su mamá.

-Muy bien preguntando a todo lo que da por el viaje está muy entusiasmado-sonrió Wang con entusiasmo como siempre que hablaba de su hijo-lo deje cuidando con Toris para venir con usted-le dijo.

Ivan asintió.

-Toris lo cuidara perfectamente-aseguro sin duda el rubio jeque.

-lo sé-asintió Wang.

Toris Lorinatis el tercer esposo de Ivan. Ivan sonrió recordando el principio de su relación, Toris el pobrecito siempre temblaba cuando lo veía y cuando Ivan lo llamaba, tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba. Había sido inevitable para Ivan enamorarse de tanta inocencia y timidez. En ese entonces solo tenía dos esposos su amado Wang Yao y su revoltosa Natalia. Cuando Toris quedo embarazado después de que Ivan se hubiese empleado a fondo con la tarea se había casado con el volviéndolo su tercer esposo. Toris ya no temblaba cuando lo veía y ahora le miraba con amor pero aun se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cuando Ivan le hacia algún comentario picante y eso al rubio le encantaba.

Ah y su segunda esposa Natalia Arlovskaya, había veces en las que hasta el mismo Ivan le tenía miedo a su querida segunda esposa, entre ella y Elizabeth llevaban el harén con mano de hierro y en firme hasta al mismo jeque.

Natalia era un volcán de energías que parecía incapaz de parar alguna vez, era como si nunca se cansara. A pesar de a veces ser demasiado entusiasta Ivan no se imaginaba una vida en la que no estuviera su amada y tormentosa rubia, de mirada angelical y carácter demoniaco.

Y su cuarto esposo Feliks Lukasiewicz. Feliks, Ivan lo había visto en el mercado y había quedado prendado de él y había sabido que este tenía que pertenecerle así que simple y llanamente lo había echo secuestrar y encerrar en su harén. Aun podía recordar como Wang le había gritado un buen rato y Natalia otro, hasta su tímido Toris le había reclamado alguito pero los tres le amaban mucho así que cuando Ivan les puso cara de cachorro regañado y les dijo que Feliks le gustaba de verdad de verdad mucho los tres habían suspirado y habían ayudado a Feliks a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y le habían entrenado.

Ivan había compensado abundantemente a la familia de Feliks por quitarle a su hijo y se había quedado con él. Al principio se había imaginado que Feliks sería un buen Ikbals con facilidad en su harén, pero Feliks había llegado más lejos adueñándose de una parte del corazón de su jeque y del puesto del cuarto y último esposo de Ivan.

Wang, Natalia, Toris y Feliks, en opinión de Ivan jamás existirían mejores esposos que los suyos, entre los cuatro no existían celos y siempre se esmeraban por hacerle feliz.

Claro que no solo los tenía a ellos, también tenía a su amada Elizabeth Hedervary su favorita de sus Ikbals. Elizabeth podía parecer más tranquila que Natalia pero la verdad a veces podía ser más tormentosa que su segunda esposa. Entre ella y Natalia a pesar de ser minoría sin duda mandaban a todos los chicos hasta al mismo jeque cosa que divertía a Ivan.

También estaban sus dos Ikbals favoritos masculinos, Raivis Galante y Eduard Von Bock, ambos habían entrado a su harén en tratados comerciales con sus familias, pero eran parte importante de la vida de Ivan. El jeque tenia mas Ikbals y Gosdez pero favoritos pocos solo su Elizabeth, Raivis y Eduard.

-Mi señor ahora es usted el que se distrajo, Aru - sonrió Wang divertido. Ivan sonrió y le deposito un beso en los labios, adoraba ese tip de su Wang siempre acababa todas sus frases con la palabra Aru, una manía de su país que se le había quedado y que a Ivan se le hacía adorable.

-Un poco os recordaba a todos-sonrió Ivan.

-No tiene que recordarnos como si nos hubiésemos ido, aru. Aquí estamos todo para usted mi señor, aru - sonrió wang e Ivan asintió abrasándolo desde la espalda por la cintura y recostando su barbilla en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Lo sé y soy muy afortunado por eso-le dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Wang.

-Nosotros también somos muy bendecidos por Ala al tenerlo a usted mi señor-aseguro Wang.

-Uhmm no quiero dejarte ir pero estamos listos para partir-suspiro Ivan soltándolo renuente-anda por los chicos y por Eli y Natalia y dile que suban que nos vamos-le pidió Ivan a Wang que asintió y le dio un suave besito en los labios antes de acomodarse su velo y salir a fuera donde le esperaba su eunuco que le acompaño al harén para informarle a los otros que era hora de partir además de para buscar a su hijo Kiku que iría con ellos y estaba muy entusiasmado por este hecho y se le engancho a su mama como un koalita y salto a los brazos de su papa nada mas estar junto a este acribillándolo a preguntas y asiéndolo reír. Todos desde las ventanas del carromato veían con ternura como Ivan subía a Kiku consigo al caballo para complacerlo y llevarlo un rato con el hasta que se cansara y quisiera ir con sus mamas, contestándole pacientemente al montón de preguntas que tenía el pequeño.

-Es un buen papa, aru - sonrió Wang con ternura, no llevaban en ese viaje a todos los niños solo a Kiku.

Toris al lado de Wang poniéndose cómodo sobre los cojines del carromato asintió de acuerdo con este.

-Si tenemos mucha suerte, Ivan es un buen padre, un buen esposo, un buen jeque y un buen amante-dijo pícaramente Natalia asiendo reír a todos hasta a Toris a pesar de su sonrojo.

-Sip sobre todo un buen amante-asintió de acuerdo Raivis aun riendo por las palabras de la segunda esposa.

-¿Con quien cree que sea el primero que duerma cuando lleguemos al palacio?-pregunto Feliks sabían que por mucho trabajo que tuviera su jeque siempre tendría tiempo para ellos en su cama.

-Seguramente con Wang-dijo sin celos Eduard.

-Bueno si pero después de Wang o a la misma vez que esta con Wang-dijo pícaramente Feliks asiendo sonrojar a Wang.

-Pues si es conmigo no me molesta-sonrió pícaramente Elizabeth iniciando otra ronda de risas.

Las risas se escuchaban fuera del carruaje donde el jeque cabalgaba con su escolta y su hijo.

-¿de que ríen papi?-le pregunto Kiku con curiosidad.

-No se hijo-le sonrió Ivan-supongo que cosas de donceles y mujeres-le dijo y Kiku asintió como si le hubiese entendido.

**Continuara...** **  
**


End file.
